Le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon
by kagura2409
Summary: Histoire inspirée par "Les masques du Cancer" de Altebar, traduite par NoémieMendez! Pouvant être lue seule, mais préquelle des "Masques"... Shun, après la guerre, a plus ou moins laissé tomber le Sanctuaire pour des études de médecine, avec la bénédiction d'Athéna. Tout allait bien, jusqu'au jour ou le plus beau de ses ennemis a décidé d'avoir besoin de lui! Shun/Myû du Papillon
1. Chapter 1

Nouvelle histoire sur Saint Seiya, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira!

 **Disclaimer** : Passés les habituels "Saint Seiya à Kurumada, que dalle à moi", **cette histoire m'a également été inspirée par "Les masques du Cancer"** , de Altebar, traduite par NoémieMendez. Le personnage de Monarch du Myrmécophile appartient à Alterbar.

Une de mes lectrices, Nyxiera, m'a fait remarquer par un hasard hasardeux que j'avais oublié d'en parler. Cet oubli est maintenant réparé. J'ai bien évidemment demandé l'autorisation de NoémieMendez pour publier cette histoire (Altebar ayant désactivé son compte). Merci à Nyxiera pour m'avoir rappelé tout ça^^" et merci, bien sûr, à Altebar et NoémieMendez pour avoir écrit/traduit une histoire aussi géniale, et pour m'avoir prêté leur perso \o/

Je précise que, chronologiquement, **cette histoire se déroule avant "Les masques du Cancer"** , cependant, l'ordre n'influence nullement la lecture individuelle des histoires. Foncez lire "Les masques du Cancer" si ce n'est pas déjà fait, cette fic est à la fois terrible et géniale..!

* * *

Shun rentrait chez lui. Il était déjà tard, mais son cours s'était fini il y a seulement quelques minutes. La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il était sorti.

Cela faisait près d'un an maintenant que la guerre était finie. Tout en restant en contact avec le Sanctuaire, il avait demandé à Athéna la permission de vivre sa vie. Il avait alors débuté des études de médecine, pour pouvoir venir en aide au autres plutôt que de les tuer. A à peine seize ans, il était déjà en avance sur les autres grâce à son entraînement de Saint, qui lui avait permis de réussir avec brio son examen d'entrée.

Il avait accepté la proposition d'Athéna de lui fournir un logement. De cela résulta un grande maison, presque un manoir, avec piscine et jardin pour lui tout seul, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas. Même si il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps pour tenir propre son chez lui, il aimait déambuler dans les différentes pièces. Il en utilisait certaines comme atelier de peinture, à l'occasion, lorsque lui prenait l'envie de créer quelque chose de ses mains. Il habitait à l'écart de la fac ou il se rendait à vélo, ne suscitant ainsi aucune jalousie de ses amis, et veillait à toujours tenir une ou deux chambres propre au cas ou l'un ou l'autre de ses anciens coéquipiers, ou même son frère viendrait à passer.

Ce matin, il faisait un beau soleil et Shun avait eut envie de partir à pied. Il rentrait donc de la même manière, ses livres sous le bras, perdu dans ses pensées. Le sol restituait la chaleur de l'après midi dans une moiteur agréable…

Mais alors qu'il traversait un petit parc ombragé, calme, car depuis plusieurs heures déserté par les promeneurs, il se figea. De là, de ce bosquet d'arbres touffu provenait un cosmos. Il n'était pas vraiment étranger, mais pas de bon augure non plus. Ce cosmos était un cosmos des enfers. Shun le connaissait, mais il ne l'avait senti qu'une seule fois et de façon diffuse, il n'était pas capable de dire à qui il appartenait.

Bien qu'Hades, Athéna et Poséidon se soient alliés à la fin de la guerre et que les Saints et les Spectres ne soient donc plus ennemis, que faisait ce spectre ici ? Shun s'apprêtait à dire au Spectre de sortir et d'expliquer la raison de sa venue sur la Terre, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que quelque chose clochait.

Le cosmos était faible. Trop faible.

Son instinct reprenant le dessus, Shun lâcha ses livres et se précipita dans les arbres, sans faire attention aux branches qui le griffaient et l'écorchaient, prêt à mettre tout son savoir en pratique. Il resta sans voix devant son premier patient.

Des cheveux roses, ses délicats yeux clos, une armure aux reflets orangés, un casque avec deux antennes… Et surtout, surtout, deux gigantesques ailes aux couleurs vives, allant du jaune au vert en passant par le bleu. Délicates, irisées, apparemment douces et fragiles comme de la soie, presque translucides. Son armure abîmée, fissurée, du sang tâchant ses vêtements, son bras droit dans un angle étrange, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Myû du Papillon, dont lui avait parlé Mû.

D'abord resté sans voix devant le beauté du Spectre, Shun finit par le reprendre et tenta comme il pu de l'examiner. Bien sûr, il était inutile ici d'user des méthodes conventionnelles…

Shun sonda de son cosmos le corps du blessé sans faire attention au faibles résidus de cosmos qui pouvaient s'échanger avec le sien. Myû avait quelques blessures internes qui devaient immédiatement être soignées, bien qu'elles soient sans réelle gravité. Ce qui inquiétait le plus Shun était la faiblesse du cosmos de Myû. Il semblait n'avoir été blessé que physiquement pourtant. L'un de ses bras formait un angle étrange avec l'omoplate, il avait quelques côtes flottantes, heureusement, aucune d'entre elle n'avaient percé les poumon, mais son rein droit saignotait un peu. L'hémorragie devait être arrêtée rapidement, mais sinon, rien d'inquiétant. Il avait aussi un vilain hématome à la pommette droite et du sang qui coulait de sa temps, sans doute aurait-il une belle bosse… Mais le reste de ses blessures était superficiel, son état n'était pas si grave et son pronostic vital n'était pas engagé, son cosmos n'avait aucune raison de s'éteindre comme ça…

Dans une telle situation, mieux vaut éviter de bouger le blessé jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours, mais la, les secours, c'était lui, et Shun ne pouvait décemment laisser Myû au milieu des arbres… Ou alors le prochain chien qui allait fureter par ici risquait de causer une peur bleue à son maître...

Il s'extirpa du bosquet et jeta un œil aux alentours. Perdu dans ses réflexions et son examen minutieux, plus d'une heure s'était écoulée. Les apprentis médecins étaient déjà rentrés chez eux pour réviser, et Shun habitait, heureusement, dans un quartier tranquille. Peut être pouvait-il essayer ?

Il se renfonça un peu sous les arbres, puis, de son cosmos, il appela son armure à lui et la revêtit. Il retourna auprès de Myû et l'extirpa prudemment du bosquet. Malheureusement, il ne put lui éviter quelques écorchures supplémentaires… Bien qu'il eût essayé, Shun ne pouvait le porter comme une mariée, de peur de froisser ses ailes déjà abîmées, alors il le prit dans ses bras comme un bébé et s'envola.

Arrivé devant chez lui, Shun passa par la fenêtre de sa chambre qu'il avait l'habitude de laisser entrouverte, et alla déposer Myû à plat ventre sur son lit. Il lui ôta délicatement son armure, puis ses vêtements. Rougissant, il ne put empêcher son regard de dériver vers le postérieur musclé du Papillon et se gifla mentalement en se rappelant qu'il faisait ça pour le soigner, par pour se rincer l'oeil… Il soigna les blessures internes et les côtes flottantes du Spectre avec son cosmos, cette fois encore, il sentit le cosmos coloré du Papillon entrer en résonance avec le sien. Le cosmos du Papillon était rose lui aussi, plus foncé et sombre que le sien, mais ce n'était pas désagréable… Une fois les blessures les plus urgentes soignées, Shun alla chercher une bassine d'eau chaude avec un gant de toilette et du savon.

Shun lava délicatement le Spectre et en profita pour remettre en place son épaule luxée, avant de lui faire un bandage pour maintenir l'articulation au chaud. Il nettoya la blessure à sa tempe et y appliqua une pommade cicatrisante, il fit de même sur sa pommette et sur toutes les petites coupures qu'il voyait. La seule blessure qui fit réfléchir Shun fut l'aile froissée du Papillon, cela faisait partie des blessures que ni son maître, ni ses professeurs ne lui avaient appris à soigner…

Finalement, Shun décida de rhabiller le Spectre avec un de ses caleçons et un de ses jogging, puis, il le glissa sous les draps, le borda, et écarta le lit du mur. Il posa délicatement l'aile gauche du Papillon sur une table, et tout aussi délicatement il posa un quelques uns de ses énormes livres de médecine dessus…

Shun se dit qu'il devait faire attention à ne pas stopper l'irrigation des tissus, mais est-ce que c'était irrigué une aile de papillon ? Il devait rapidement faire des recherches sur internet et surveiller une éventuelle nécrose… Pour le cosmos déclinant, Shun ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire, car il n'en connaissait pas la raison. Peut être s'agissait-il d'un poison ? Mais dans ce cas, un poison qui attaque le cosmos, le corps, le coeur, ou l'âme ? Peut être les trois à la fois ?

Shun était partagé. Le cosmos déclinant du Papillon ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il avait pu connaître devant ses ennemis mourants. Myû semblait… Déprimé. Comme si il n'avait plus envie de se battre, ou bien plus pour les mêmes raisons… Pour l'instant, tout ce que pouvait faire Andromède, c'était transmettre un peu de son propre cosmos au Papillon pour lui faire comprendre que, quoi qu'il se passe, il ne serait pas seul. Maintenant, restait à savoir si le Papillon voudrait ou non de son aide…

Pour l'instant, Shun avait plus important à faire. Si les Enfers recherchaient leur Spectre et le trouvaient agonisant chez un Saint d'Athéna, ça allait faire désordre alors mieux valait prévenir tout de suite…


	2. Chapter 2

**Réponse à ma review: leia26:** C'est Shun x) Il ne se bat jamais (sauf chez Poséidon) et passe son temps à préférer se faire taper dessus plutôt que de taper les gens: il ne peut faire que toubib! =) D'ailleurs, dans mon autre fic Saint Seiya (La marque d'Eros), il est aussi toubib^^ Sinon, ouais, j'avoue, me faire soigner par Shun, je ne dis pas non... Merci, tant mieux si ça te plait, mais ne te bile pas pour la suite: elle est écrite depuis des lustres^^ J'ai plein de fics en rab' comme ça... Sinon, je ne sais pas si ça t'intéressera, mais vu ton pseudo je te le dis quand même: lemon Luke/Leia la semaine prochaine (en plus du chapitre 3^^)

* * *

Shun s'assit sur une chaise aux côtés de Myû et se concentra pour trouver l'aura des Enfers. Depuis l'alliance d'Athéna avec Hades et Poséidon, les intrusions télépathiques ne sont plus considérées comme des agressions, mais elles sont tout de même suffisamment rares pour qu'on les remarques facilement. Bien que la plupart de ses frères soient tout simplement incapable de communiquer avec des personnes qui ne soient pas du Sanctuaire, exception faite de Kanon pour le Sanctuaire sous-marin, ce tour de passe-passe était relativement facile pour Shun, et il supposait que son affiliation avec Hadès y était pour quelque chose...

Un Spectre de bas étage trouva Shun et lui ordonna de ficher le camp, Andromède ne lui accorda pas une seule pensée et alla plus loin. Le Spectre lui avait donné une indication : son rang et son cosmos étaient faibles, tout comme sa voix mentale, Shun devait donc être dans les cercles les plus bas des Enfers, il devait aller plus haut. Il se repéra aux différentes injonctions furieuses, à chaque fois un peu plus fortes, et monta toujours plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'une agréable voix de ténor ne l'interpelle.

« Shun d'Andromède, que nous vaut donc l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Shun s'arrêta. Il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un de compétent à qui parler. Son message serait entendu et non perdu dans les méandres de l'administration spectrale… Il ne fit guère attention aux ricanements des autres Spectres, qui pensaient probablement qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il n'en fut ni vexé, ni déstabilisé. Shun avait eu le temps de s'affirmer loin de la présence étouffante de son frère. Même si il l'aimais énormément et appréciait parfois de se sentir protégé, il lui avait également fait comprendre lors d'une crise de nerf qui avait fait vibrer les murs du Sanctuaire que « même si il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, il était grand, et que si il le surprenait à interférer de quelque façon que ce soit dans sa vie privée, y comprit dans la vie intime qu'il avait bien l'intention d'avoir, il le castrerait avant de le renvoyer à Shaka, qui en serait très déçu et saurait sans doute le lui faire comprendre par un nouveau tour dans les Six Enfers, et que non ! June n'était pas parfaite pour lui, parce qu'il était gay et qu'elle n'était qu'une amie... »

« Seigneur Radamanthe, bonsoir. Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger dans votre travail pour de simples salutations, je venais vous prévenir d'un problème relatif à Myû du Papillon ».

Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'agit d'un ancien ennemi qui a plus d'une fois failli vous tuer que vous ne pouvez pas être courtois…

La présence se fit légèrement plus forte, plus insistante, un peu plus agressive peut être, voire même légèrement menaçante...

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Alors que je rentrais des mes cours, j'ai senti un faible cosmos venant des Enfers. J'ai alors trouvé votre Spectre dans un sale état. Je l'ai ramené chez moi et soigné du mieux que je l'ai pu. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais son cosmos m'inquiète. Il est très faible, et Myû semble avoir perdu le goût du combat... »

La présence se retira légèrement et se fit plus interrogative. Quoi qu'il se soit passé, Radamanthe semblait connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, et il n'avait guère de raison de douter de Shun. Andromède était probablement le plus doux et le plus sensible des Saints d'Athéna et il n'avait aucune raison de se battre avec Myû. Si cela était arrivé, le message ne serait pas venu directement de Shun, mais plutôt d'une Athéna furieuse pour demander des explications à Hades…

« Je vois, » répondit finalement la voix. « Puis-je passer chez vous pour m'assurer de son état ? »

« Je vous y attends » répondit Shun, et il se retira.

Il prit le temps de calmement réintégrer son corps et lança internet en attendant le juge des Enfers. Mince ! Les ailes de papillon possèdent effectivement une irrigation !

Shun souleva précautionneusement ses dictionnaire de médecine et soupira de soulagement. Ouf ! Aucune nécrose n'était visible et l'aile commençaient à se défroisser. Il reposa le dictionnaire au moment ou arrivait le juge des Enfers.

-Navré pour le retard, il m'a fallu régler quelques détails avant de partir. Il s'est abîmé l'aile ? Quel est son état ?

Shun acquiesça.

-Maintenant, il n'a plus que son aile froissée, quelques écorchures et quelques bleus, mais lorsque je l'ai trouvé, il avait plusieurs blessures internes et des côtes flottantes, que j'ai réparées avec mon cosmos. Pas de pneumothorax ou autres lésions du genre, seulement une légère altération rénale due à un mauvais coup… Et surtout, un cosmos anormalement faible, c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus.

Le juge hocha la tête.

-Je vois, je suppose que vous attendez quelques explications ?

Shun ne fit pas de commentaires sur le fait qu'il soit repassé au vouvoiement et haussa les épaules.

-C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez m'en donner. Tant que cela ne menace pas Athéna, cela ne me concerne pas, mais j'avoue m'être interrogé sur la raison de la présence d'un Spectre sur Terre...

Radamanthe cessa d'observer Myû et se tourna vers Shun.

-Je suppose que vous vous rappelez de quand nous avons été exilés, certains Spectres renégats on refusé de se plier aux conditions de votre déesse…

C'était vrai. Lorsqu'Hades avait promit que ni lui, ni ses Spectres ne remettraient un jour les pieds sur Terre, certains Spectres avaient refusé d'obéir à cet ordre et s'étaient enfuis avant la fermeture des portes des Enfers… Et puis les relations diplomatiques se sont améliorées, les Spectres ont obtenu l'autorisation de vaquer à leurs petites affaires, voir même, de reprendre leur vie sur Terre… Hades n'a plus vraiment de compte à rendre à Athéna, et Athéna ne lui en demande pas, mais il a été convenu qu'Hades devrait régler lui même ses problèmes, les Saints d'Athéna ayant déjà assez souffert…

-Myû connaissait personnellement l'un de ces Spectres renégats, c'est pourquoi il a été envoyé à sa poursuite. Compte tenu des liens qui les liait, Hades l'a autorisé à d'abord tenter de le raisonner. À en juger par son état, j'en déduis qu'il a échoué. Le problème maintenant est de savoir si il l'a tué…

Shun resta pensif un instant, puis, il reprit la parole.

-Ce Spectre que cherchait Myû, a-t-il un cosmos similaire au sien ?

Radamanthe se tourna vers lui, étonné.

-Ils sont pratiquement identiques, pourquoi ?

Shun haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

-Si celui qui a blessé Myû ainsi est quelqu'un de proche de lui, cela explique probablement la faiblesse de son cosmos. J'ai pour devoir de prévenir Athéna de la situation, je suppose que vous vous en doutez… Après, bien que la possession par votre Maître ait été pour moi un véritable calvaire, elle a tout de même eu quelques avantages…

-Vous entrez facilement en communication avec les Enfers, affirma le juge.

-En effet, répondit Shun. J'ai également pénétré plus d'une fois le cosmos de Myû pour le soigner, je m'en suis plus ou moins imprégné. Si cet homme que vous cherchez a un cosmos similaire, je pense pouvoir le retrouver…

-Même si cela nous faciliterais les choses, vous n'y êtes pas obligés. Athéna elle-même souhaitait vous voir vivre votre vie…

-C'est pourquoi elle m'a permis de partir jusqu'ici et de suivre des études de médecine, mais il se trouve que mon premier patient, et non des moindres, est Myû du Papillon, un Spectre, et que je l'ai retrouvé dans un sale état... Je suis déjà impliqué, et apparemment, je pourrais vous aider, donc je peux toujours demander…

Radamanthe haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

-Faites comme vous voulez.

Shun acquiesça et sortit, en jetant un regard à son armure, bien au chaud dans sa boite, dans un coin de la pièce. Elle prenait la poussière. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas réellement portée…

Il s'assit sur le lit de la pièce d'à côté. De la même façon que tout à l'heure, il se concentra et tenta d'atteindre non pas les Enfers, mais le Sanctuaire, plus précisément Athéna, qui s'y trouvait pour sa visite annuelle actuellement. Il sourit en sentant un cosmos chaud et brûlant venir à sa rencontre.

« Un problème, Shun ? »

« Aucun grand frère. Juste quelque chose dont je dois prévenir la déesse... »

« Quoi donc ? »

Le cosmos commençait déjà à se faire inquisiteur et protecteur, comme si il voulait forcer celui de Shun à avouer ce qu'il cachait… Heureusement, un cosmos plus calme et serein vint tempérer celui d'Ikki.

« Shaka ?» Demanda Shun.

« Je m'en occupe, » répondit la Vierge, un sourire dans sa voix mentale…

Shun monta encore plus haut, saluant brièvement les Saints d'Or qu'il croisait, jusqu'à ce qu'un cosmos puissant et chaleureux vienne à sa rencontre…

« Ma Déesse... »

« Que se passe-t-il, Shun ? »

« Je suis venu vous prévenir d'un léger incident qui s'est produit aujourd'hui. J'ai trouvé le Spectre Myû du Papillon blessé et l'ai ramené chez moi pour le soigner. J'ai ensuite prévenu les Enfers, et le Seigneur Radamanthe est venu le voir, me disant que Myû s'est battu contre l'un des Spectres Renégats d'Hadès. Le problème est que Myû est inconscient, nous ne pouvons donc pas savoir si il a ou non gagné... »

« Tu as quelque chose à me demander, n'est ce pas, Shun ? »

« Eh bien, mon lien avec les Enfers pourrait me permettre de facilement retrouver le cosmos de ce Spectre, ainsi, nous pourrions régler cette affaire au plus vite... »

« Mais ce n'est pas la seule raison, n'est ce pas, Shun ? »

« Non, vous avez raison… La vérité, c'est qu'Andromède me manque. Même si je suis heureux d'en avoir terminé avec les combats, quelque part, j'aimerais la porter à nouveau... »

« Tu l'as déjà fait tout à l'heure, n'est ce pas ? »

« Pour ramener Myû chez moi, oui... »

« Je vois, moi qui me demandais à quoi correspondait ce pic de cosmos venant de toi… C'est entendu Shun, fais comme il te plaît, mais je ne veux pas que tu y aille seul. J'accepte à la seule condition que le Seigneur Radamanthe t'accompagne... »

Shun frissonna. Pas sur qu'il accepte.

« Entendu, je vais lui en parler. »

« Bonne chance, Shun. »

« Merci Mademoiselle. »

Et Shun se retira. Lorsqu'il retrouva Radamanthe et lui fit part de la décision de la Déesse, le juge haussa simplement les épaules en disant :

-Je m'en doutais.

Shun alla examiner Myû. Les dictionnaires devaient rester encore un peu en place. Le cosmos de Myû était toujours très bas, mais il ne baissait plus. Shun lui transmit encore un peu du sien pour lui rappeler qu'il était là, puis il se retourna vers Radamanthe.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il se réveille avant plusieurs jours, nous devrions y aller maintenant.

Radamanthe acquiesça.

-Je vous laisse le localiser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nyxiera** m'a, par hasard, rappelé quelque chose de très important: les disclaimers!

En effet, ici, outre l'habituel "tout à Kurumada", **cette histoire m'a été inspirée par "Les masques du Cancer"** de **Altebar** , traduite par **NoémieMendez**.

Les deux histoires sont complètement indépendantes et peuvent être lues séparément, mais la mienne se passe, chronologiquement parlant, avant "Les masques du Cancer", et NoémieMendez (Altebar ayant supprimé son compte) m'a permis de reprendre l'un des personnages, qui apparait d'ailleurs dans ce chapitre, à mon compte et pour plus d'une histoire...

Voila, vous savez tout, pardon de l'avoir oublié, cette erreur est d'ores et déjà rectifiée, que cela soit dans le premier chapitre ou le résumé, et merci à Nyxiera pour m'avoir fait tilter! En récompense, ce chapitre est pour toi =)

Bisous à toutes, à la prochaine 3

* * *

Shun s'assit de nouveau sur la chaise et se concentra une troisième fois. Il visualisa le cosmos de Myû comme une traînée rose foncée. Il remonta la piste jusqu'au bosquet d'arbre ou il l'avait trouvé, puis un peu plus loin encore. Le cosmos de Myû se confondait avec un autre, un cosmos sombre, noir comme la nuit... Il espérait qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trop amusés à se téléporter, mais malheureusement, il perdit rapidement leur trace.

Heureusement, il avait de la chance: peu de Spectres étaient sur Terre. Ceux qui avaient décidé de revenir y vivre restaient au même endroit, et peu d'autres étaient en vadrouille, car avec toutes les embrouilles politiques, Hadès devait fournir une quantité de paperasse impressionnante rien que pour envoyer son larbin lui chercher du café, et, tout Dieu qu'il soit, il n'osait même plus demander, de peur de devoir subir une nouvelle fois les regards assassins de ses trois juges, et en particulier de Radamathe...

Shun élargit alors sa vision, à l'échelle de la ville… Puis, du pays… Puis, du continent… Puis, du monde. Il retrouva alors une trace du même rose, et une autre du même noir en Amérique du Sud, et il rétrécit sa vision. Cette trace était quasi identique à celle de Myû, mais noire… Noire comme la plus sombre des nuits, si la haine avait une couleur, ce devait être celle ci… Cette trace était très présente en Amérique du Sud, et très récente, mais elle n'appartenait plus à personne. Myû avait-il réussit sa mission finalement ? C'est ce que Shun crut au début, jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte, par sécurité, jusqu'en Amérique Centrale. Là bas, au fin fond d'une forêt, la trace noire reprenait…

Shun reprit possession de son corps et ouvrit les yeux, l'air sombre.

-Seigneur Radamanthe ?

Le juge se retourna vers lui.

-Le cosmos de cet homme est plus que similaire à celui de Myû, il est presque identique…

-C'est exact, répondit le juge.

-C'est son frère, n'est ce pas ?

Radamanthe confirma.

-Monarch du Myrmécophile*… Le jumeau de Myû.

Shun soupira.

-Comme toujours… l'un des deux à tout, l'autre n'a rien et doit vivre dans l'ombre du premier…

Radamanthe détourna les yeux.

-En effet… Là ou Myû est un papillon de jour aux ailes chatoyantes et colorées, Monarch est un papillon de nuit aux ailes sombres et ternes… Bien que notre Seigneur Hadès lui ai donné une place propre, et que Myû ait tout fait pour se réconcilier avec lui, Monarch lui a toujours gardé rancune pour de nombreux motifs dont je n'ai pas connaissance… En réalité, il ne s'est pas enfui après la décision d'Athéna, mais après que Mû du Bélier ai battu Myû. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il a cru son frère mort, alors qu'il n'était que très salement amoché. La où il aurait pu prendre sa place, il s'est enfui pour une raison que nous ignorons encore...

-Mais il a revu son frère du coup, pourquoi continue-t-il vouloir le… Venger ?

Radamanthe secoua la tête. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Le jumeau de l'ombre est toujours un peu déséquilibré…

Il était temps de partir. Radamanthe avait une meilleure portée de téléportation que Shun. Le Saint d'Andromède lui transmit par la pensée les informations exactes dont il disposait, et il revêtit son armure avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il en ressentait presque du plaisir. Andromède lui transmit son contentement par une légère chaleur qui lui gonfla le cœur. Il avait l'impression de retrouver une vieille amie…

Finalement, Shun tendit sa main au juge. Radamanthe la prit, et les téléporta tous les deux à l'endroit voulu.

La forêt était sombre, épaisse, et humide. D'une humidité à faire rouiller leurs armures. Le sol était presque marécageux par endroits…

Les deux hommes pataugèrent dans la boue un moment. Radamanthe avait prit soin de les téléporter à quelques centaines de mètres de l'endroit que Shun avait vu. Leurs cosmos masqués, ils avançaient à la recherche de la trace de cosmos. Non pas que Monarch du Myrmécophile n'ait pu masquer sa présence, mais supprimer la trace de son cosmos est quelque chose de désagréable à faire, que personne, Spectre, Marina ou Saint n'aime faire trop longtemps. Ils retrouvèrent donc facilement la trace du Spectre. Shun frissonna au contact de ce cosmos. Sombre, agressif, pour ne pas dire violent, Monarch du Myrmécophile avait visiblement des envie de meurtre. La haine, la colère, la rage et la rancœur étaient les sentiments prédominants dans le tourbillon de son cosmos…

Les chaînes de Shun s'agitèrent et les deux hommes se figèrent. Une brindille craqua derrière eux et les deux hommes sautèrent brusquement chacun d'un côté alors qu'un jet d'acide faisait fondre le sol à l'endroit précis ou ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Shun poussa un cri de douleur. Perdu dans le cosmos de leur ennemi, il n'avait pu s'écarter à temps, et quelques gouttes d'acide éclaboussèrent sa main droite… Heureusement, le Saint d'Andromède se reprit rapidement. Il tenta d'emprisonner son ennemi entre ses chaînes, mais ce dernier fut trop rapide. Il sauta en arrière et se percha sur la branche d'un arbre.

Grand, les cheveux noirs, les yeux noirs sans pupilles, des sourcils broussailleux, une armure noire, presque identique à celle de son frère, mais plus acérée, et avec des ailes sombres, grisâtres et allongées, l'air solide comme de métal…

Les toisant de haut, Monarch du Myrmécophile ricana...

* * *

*Myrmécophile selon Wiki ped ia, "définit l'aptitude d'animaux ou de végétaux à vivre en association symbiotique externe avec les fourmis," c'est à dire la capacité des animaux ou des végétaux à vivre en accord complet avec les fourmis: les fourmis donnent quelque chose de positif aux animaux et végétaux, qui leurs rendent quelque chose de positif en retour. Ce n'est pas comme si il s'agissait de parasites, ou l'un vit aux dépends de l'autre, en lui volant sa nourriture, par exemple... (exemple type: le ver solitaire. Les gens maigrissent, sont malades et dénutris parce que le ver mange leurs aliments à leur place...)

Aucun rapport avec un papillon de nuit du coup. Altebar voyait carrément Monarch comme une mite, qui n'est d'ailleurs pas un insecte spécialement myrmécophile. J'ai déjà interrogé NoémieMendez à ce sujet, et elle n'a pas su me répondre. Comme Altebar ne vient plus sur FF, je crois que nous n'auront jamais d'explication... =)

Voila, c'était juste au cas ou quelqu'un se poserait la question^^ Ça m'arrive fréquemment de faire des recherches pour être crédible dans mes fictions...^^


	4. Chapter 4

-D'abord mon frère qui tente de me raisonner, et maintenant, le Seigneur Radamanthe en personne. Cela aurait peut être pu m'impressionner si il n'y avait eu un ridicule Saint d'Athéna à vos côté, Seigneur Radamanthe…

-Si je suis encore ton Seigneur, descend donc me voir et prête allégeance à notre Seigneur Hadès ! Ordonna Radamanthe.

Monarch ricana de plus belle.

-Ce serait trop facile. J'ai volontairement laissé mon frère en vie car je ne souhaitais pas le tuer. Puisque vous êtes là, je constate qu'il a réussit à vous prévenir, mais même si j'ai été heureux de revoir Myû, j'en veux toujours à Athéna ! Je veux qu'elle souffre, et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de tuer l'un de ses enfant ? Un pauvre enfant innocent ! Je ne pensais pas que vous me retrouveriez si vite, j'ignore même complètement comment vous avez fait, mais malheureusement, vous me poussez à accélérer mes plans. L'Héritier doit mourir, et je ne vous laisserai pas m'empêcher de le tuer !

La dessus, Monarch s'éleva dans les airs dans un tourbillon d'ailes, projetant la poudre de ses écailles et masquant sa silhouette durant juste le temps nécessaire à une téléportation. Shun eût beau tenter de le localiser par la suite, Monarch demeurait introuvable. Sans doute avait-il décidé de passer outre l'inconfort et de masquer son cosmos de façon durable. Ni Shun, ni Radamanthe n'avaient pu faire quoi que ce soit, ils avaient tous les deux échoué d'une manière lamentable…

Découragés, les deux hommes regagnèrent l'appartement de Shun. Le Saint d'Andromède alla longuement passer sa main sous l'eau. Perplexe, il constata que la brûlure s'était étendue. Il appliqua une pommade contre les brûlures et se mit un bandage.

Lorsqu'il revint, le juge des Enfers était assis sur la chaise, auprès du Spectre, la tête basse. Shun devina qu'il devait tenter d'entrer en contact avec Myû et ne l'interrompit pas. Puis, le juge se retourna.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Nous en avons appris à peine plus sur les intentions de Monarch et à cause de votre empathie, vous avez été blessé. Nous nous excuserons auprès de votre déesse et porterons l'entière responsabilité de cet incident…

Shun secoua la tête.

-Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Je suis un Saint d'Athéna, j'aurais dû être plus sur mes gardes et cela depuis le début… Cependant, je vais également devoir informer Athéna de notre échec, et nous allons nous tenir sur nos gardes…

-Nous également, répondit Radamanthe. J'espère simplement qui le Sanctuaire et vous même n'aurez pas de nouveau à souffrir de nos erreurs.

-Nous verrons bien, renchérit Shun.

-Il y a autre chose…

Shun demeura interdit. Était-ce de la gêne qu'il voyait dans le comportement de Radamanthe ? Était-ce du rouge qu'il voyait sur les joues du juge ? Pour qu'il soit dans cet état, ce qu'il avait à lui dire était forcément grave…

-Et bien… Vous semblez bien vous débrouiller pour soigner Myû. Aux Enfers, aucun d'entre nous n'est qualifié pour le faire. Il n'y a pour ainsi dire pas de blessés, car ceux qui échouent son tués… Donc je me demandais si vous pouviez éventuellement vous occuper de Myû jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rétabli…

Shun ne put rien faire d'autre qu'éclater de rire…

-Moi qui me demandais ce que vous pouviez avoir à me dire de si terrible… Il me faudra l'accord de la Déesse, bien sûr, mais sinon, je n'y vois pas d'objection!

-Je vous remercie, répondit le juge d'un ton bourru.

Il avait quand même un honneur à conserver, il fallait bien qu'il trouve un moyen de cacher son embarras d'être embarrassé…

-Je vais attendre ici que vous demandiez à votre déesse, reprit-il, et il regarda Shun s'éloigner.


	5. Chapter 5

**Réponse à ma review: Miss Homme Enceinte 2:** (Sérieux j'adore ton nom XD) Zut Je déteste les fautes, mais je n'aime pas non plus me relire...x) Et ce chapitre ne le sera pas non plus, je n'ai pas le temps (repas de famille) Mais tu fais bien de me le dire: je promet de m'en occuper un jour ou j'en aurais le courage x) (c'est que c'est chiant à faire sur FF Et puis souvent, il y a une version que je modifie, et pas l'autre (word/FF), donc après, je ne sais plus sur laquelle me baser si je change...) Je suis ravie de t'avoir intéressée, j'espère que ça va continuer^^ Pour ma part, Myû est vraiment THE Spectre que je préfère. J'aime bien Rune aussi. Même si c'est un emmerdeur... XD En plus on ne connait pas trop son grade... *réfléchit...* J'ai fini par m'habituer aux trois Juges aussi, surtout Radamanthe. Malgré son mono-sourcil, il a l'air d'être un type bien pour un Juge =) Et de se faire chier dans son boulot aussi... XD Je n'aime pas trop Pharaon par contre. Je le trouve carrément cliché au niveau du physique, et en plus, il a des cheveux de fille et aucun attribut "pharaonique" (régalias, couronne, barbe...) Mais c'est un avis personnel...

* * *

Encore hilare, Shun alla de nouveau dans la chambre d'à côté. Peinant à reprendre son souffle, il eût du mal à se concentrer. Lorsqu'il y arriva enfin, ce fut d'une présence légère qu'il effleura le sanctuaire… Effectivement, Shaka s'occupait de son frère… Et Milo de Camus. Shun se promit de garder cela pour lui ou le pauvre Camus courrait le risque de voir arriver un Hyôga furieux et persuadé que son maître faisait le mauvais choix… Shun passa également en souriant sur les cosmos des quatre frères du Sanctuaire, les fratries du Sanctuaire étaient fortement liées, cela ne faisait aucun doute… Il s'interrogea un instant sur la présence de Deathmask chez Mû, auprès de Kiki, mais en entendant un éclat de rire de l'enfant et en sentant la présence rassurante de Mû et d'Aldébaran un étage au dessus, ainsi que le cosmos tranquille de Shion qui veillait sur eux, il se détourna. Finalement, Athéna vint une nouvelle fois à sa rencontre.

« Shun ? »

« Princesse, je suis navré, mais la mission a été un échec… »

« Un échec ? »

« Nous avons bien retrouvé Monarch du Myrmécophile, le frère de Myû du Papillon, mais il s'est enfui avant que nous ayons pu faire quoi que ce soit. Par ailleurs, il vous en veux énormément et a apparemment pour projet d'attaquer prochainement le Sanctuaire… Il veut vous faire souffrir et a parlé d'attaquer « l'Héritier »... »

« L'Héritier ? »

« Comme vous, j'ignore ce que cela veut dire. »

« Ce n'est pas réellement un échec si nous savons que nous devons attendre une attaque. Je vais prolonger mon séjour et ordonner aux Ors de rester sur leurs gardes. Seul Mû doit partir en mission pour quelques jours, et ne pourra donc pas être présent… Es-tu blessé, Shun ? »

« Seulement une vilaine brûlure due au poison de Monarch, mais rien de grave... »

« Bien, as-tu autre chose à me dire ? »

« En fait, oui. Le Seigneur Radamanthe m'a demandé de soigner Myû... »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Apparemment, personne n'est qualifié pour le faire au Enfers. Ceux qui reviennent blessés n'ont pas réussi leur mission et sont donc tués, habituellement... »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi garder Myû en vie ? »

« Je reconnais avoir omis de poser cette question au Seigneur Radamanthe. Peut-être, maintenant que nous ne sommes plus en guerre, que la réglementation aux Enfers s'est assouplie ? Monarch est également le frère de Myû. D'après ce que j'ai compris, sa mission première était de tenter de raisonner son frère, je pense donc qu'on ne peut lui attribuer l'entière responsabilité de cet échec... »

Athéna resta silencieuse un moment, comme si elle réfléchissait. Puis, elle donna sa conclusion.

« C'est entendu, Shun. Les Spectres sont maintenant nos alliés, et nous ne pouvons décemment répondre « non » à cette demande d'aide… Cela te gêne-t-il de t'occuper de Myû ? »

« Aucunement princesse, il me suffit de prévenir la faculté. Par ailleurs, tout alliés que nous soyons, je pense que cela rassure le Seigneur Radamanthe de savoir Myû en terrain relativement

« neutre »… Or, si vous ou moi refusons, il ne restera plus à Myû qu'à être transporté au Sanctuaire... »

« Tu as raison, Shun. Bien, dans ce cas, je te confie ce Spectre. Prend soin de lui et surtout, de toi même. Rapporte moi tout ce qui peut te paraître inhabituel… De mon côté, je vais prévenir le Sanctuaire, attends toi à avoir des nouvelles de ton frère... »

Shun se retint de soupirer.

« Oui, Princesse… Si vous pouviez juste essayer d'atténuer les choses… Ou au moins de le retenir le plus possible, que je puisse rester tranquille avec mon patient... »

Il put presque entendre Athéna rigoler.

« Rassure-toi, j'ai encore quelques missions sous le coude... »

« Je vous remercie Princesse. »

Et Shun se retira. Dès que sa présence eût quitté le Sanctuaire, et que les quelques Saints encore occupés à de joyeuses activités eurent cessé, Athéna les convoqua. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est une déesse vierge que l'on ne peut pas comprendre l'engouement des humains pour les plaisirs de la chair, n'est ce pas ? Elle les mit tous au courant de la situation, et n'oublia pas de confier à Ikki une petite mission sans importance…

Shun sorti enfin de sa transe et rejoignit Radamanthe. Il l'informa de l'accord d'Athéna et bientôt, le juge prit congé en lui confiant son Spectre. Aussitôt qu'il fut parti, Shun s'autorisa à grimacer. Il défit son bandage. La brûlure qui avait commencé par quelques tâches d'acide avait déjà prit la forme d'une bande à son retour avec Radamanthe. Maintenant, elle recouvrait sa paume… Ce n'était de toute évidence pas une brûlure normale et Shun ne savait comment la soigner…

Il poussa un soupir et retourna voir Myû. L'aile était presque défroissée, mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Les autres blessures étaient en bonne voie de guérison, mais son cosmos était toujours aussi bas. Shun ne pouvait que comprendre son désespoir. Lui même avait cru mourir de chagrin au tout début de leurs aventures, lorsqu'il avait dut se battre contre son frère… Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais pu s'y résoudre, et avait préféré se laisser battre en espérant qu'il revienne à la raison… Sans doute était-ce ce qu'avait fait Myû…

Shun était épuisé. Entre ses cours et son escapade nocturne avec Radamanthe, il était déjà presque trois heures du matin. Il combattit son épuisement suffisamment longtemps pour prendre une douche, se sécher les cheveux et revêtir un caleçon, mais veiller sur son blessé était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Bah, Athéna avait bien fait les choses, et en plus de lui avoir fourni un logement gigantesque, il était déjà meublé de divers meubles de même taille et d'excellente qualité. A bout de forces, Shun s'étendit aux côtés de Myû dans son grand lit deux places et demi, prenant bien soin de se placer sous sa deuxième aile pour ne pas l'abîmer, et s'endormit en enveloppant le Spectre de son cosmos rassurant, sans mettre le réveil…

Tant pis pour ses cours qui commençaient dès huit heures, il ne pourrait pas y assister de toute façon...


	6. Chapter 6

Joyeux Noël tout le monde \o/ (ou "Noyez Joël", comme dit un copain =D)

Désolée pour le retard, mais un réveillon pour trente, ça occupe^^

En cadeau, deux chapitres de chaque histoire, et idem pour le nouvel an =) (je voulais faire une fic de Noël, mais je n'y arrive pas... é_è)

A bientôt^^

* * *

A son réveil, Shun se demanda quel était ce magnifique océan de jaune et de vert qu'il y avait dans son champ de vision… L'océan en question semblait bouger doucement, comme une plume serait soulevée le vent… Shun, peinant à sortir de sa nuit, n'arrivait pas à aligner deux idées. Il se demandait simplement de quoi il s'agissait, tout en se disant vaguement qu'il était certain de devoir en avoir une idée…

Puis, lorsque l'océan vif et soyeux s'abattit sur son visage au gré du courant d'air et le recouvrit littéralement de poudre colorée qui le fit tousser, il roula par terre en se souvenant de sa soirée…

Myû, Radamanthe, Monarch et Athéna, tout un programme…

Shun se passa une main sur le visage pour se réveiller et enlever la poussière d'aile du papillon, et alla fermer sa fenêtre en baillant. Au retour, il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil, qui indiquait onze heures et quart… Jolie grasse mâtinée, dommage qu'il soit toujours épuisé… Une douleur sourde dans sa main acheva de le réveiller. La brûlure s'étendait maintenant jusque sur le dos de sa main…

Avec un soupir, Shun alla se doucher et s'habiller. Il aurait bien voulu manger, mais il se sentait plutôt nauséeux. Il espéra que ce soit le contre coup d'un rythme scolaire chargé et de sa dernière nuit de vadrouille plutôt qu'à cause de sa brûlure, et donc, un autre problème à mettre sur sa liste…

Las, il retourna voir son patient. L'aile du papillon était maintenant entièrement défroissée et il put enlever ses gros dictionnaires. Les petites coupures et contusions avaient maintenant pratiquement disparues. Pas de fièvre ni d'infection à signaler. Il restait simplement une grosse bosse à la tempe et un œil au beurre noir… Le cosmos de Myû semblait un peu plus fort aussi, mais toujours pas assez pour qu'il puisse se réveiller…

Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre et complètement épuisé, Shun prévint sa faculté qu'il devait s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée pour une raison personnelle, et se recoucha auprès du Spectre, prenant tout de même soin de lui envoyer son cosmos pour tenter encore et toujours de le ramener parmi les vivants...

Il se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, à cause de la douleur. Shun n'avait pas remis de bandages pour pouvoir contrôler l'évolution de la blessure. Une fois qu'il eût délicatement écarté l'aile du papillon, il constata que la brûlure s'étendait maintenant jusqu'à la moitié de son avant bras… La blessure semblait progresser de plus en plus vite. Perplexe, il en chercha la raison… Mais il était si fatigué, il peinait à réfléchir et ne se sentait même pas la force de se lever…

Alarmé, il réalisa alors dans un éclair de lucidité que la brûlure se nourrissait de son cosmos : plus il l'utilisait pendant son sommeil pour soigner Myû, plus la blessure progressait.. !

Le jeune Saint d'Andromède se força alors à se redresser et posa ses pieds par terre. Il devait y arriver. Il devait se concentrer…

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il réussi enfin à entrer en communication avec les Enfers, mais il n'avait pas le temps ni la force de chercher le Seigneur Radamanthe, alors il resta simplement là, attendant que l'on remarque sa présence, espérant qu'elle parvienne jusqu'à premier juge des Enfers… Les autres Spectres l'insultaient et lui ordonnaient de repartir, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il devait rester, essayer de savoir si ils avaient une solution…

Finalement, il entendit la voix de ténor du juge des Enfers, mais lointaine, tellement lointaine… Le juge lui parlait et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il lui disait… La voix du juge semblait se faire de plus en plus insistante, d'abord en colère, comme si elle lui en voulait de se jouer de lui, puis, plus alarmée en comprenant que cela n'était pas volontaire… Shun se concentra de nouveau, il devait y arriver, arriver à comprendre le juge des Enfers, sa vie en dépendait…

Il rassembla tout ce qu'il lui restait de force et de lucidité pour essayer de comprendre…

« …Un ! Shun ! SHUN! »

Enfin il comprenait. Le juge des Enfers l'appelait… Il essaya de parler, mais son esprit était engourdi, lourd, il était incapable de former une phrase…

« Seigneur… Monarch… Brûlure… Cosmos… Besoin… Aide... »

Et Shun, incapable de maintenir sa présence plus longtemps, tomba évanoui…

Il se réveilla en entendant une voix alarmée qui l'appelait. Et puis il y avait cette chose qui battait son visage…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, il réalisa que la voix était celle du fameux juge des Enfers, et que cette chose contre ses joues était sa grande paluche qui tentait désespérément de le réveiller à coups de baffes…

Il gémit pitoyablement et réussi grâce à cela à arrêter le déluge contre ses pauvres joues qui demandaient grâce.

-Ah, enfin ! J'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! Cette foutue brûlure te prends tout l'avant bras, elle se nourrit de ton cosmos ! Et toi qui l'utilise depuis le début pour soigner Myû !

Shun était toujours allongé sur le sol, la tête lourde comme du plomb, la bouche pâteuse…

-Soif…

-Mmmh ? Attends…

Radamanthe sortit de la pièce et avisa différentes portes. Après être tombé sur diverses chambres et pièces inutilisées il finit par trouver la salle de bain, au bout du couloir. Il remplit le verre à dent au robinet et revint à la chambre. Il trouva Shun toujours par terre, affalé contre le lit sur lequel il avait apparemment essayé de remonter, mais au moins, il s'était redressé…

Le juge des Enfers soutint le jeune Saint d'Andromède alors qu'il buvait, et le coucha dans son lit aux côtés du Spectre qui semblait maintenant en bien meilleur état que lui. Shun était-il réellement aussi maigre et livide lorsqu'ils étaient partis ensemble la veille ? Le juge s'assit sur la chaise et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Shun… Tu m'écoute ?

-Mmmh ? Répondit à peine Andromède.

-Je ne peux pas t'aider… Seuls Myû et Monarch possèdent ce poison aux Enfers, ils sont donc les seuls à en connaître l'antidote… Je ne peux rien faire à part en parler à Athéna…

Seulement à moitié conscient, Shun secoua la tête.

-Non… Pas… Athéna…

-Pourquoi ça ? Si tu y passe, ce seras à cause de moi…

Shun tourna la tête vers Myû.

-Bientôt… Guéri.

C'était vrai. Complètement dans le potage, mais sa conscience professionnelle reprenant le dessus, il venait de sonder le cosmos du Spectre. Myû allait de mieux en mieux…Radamanthe soupira.

\- Mais à quel prix ? Cela ne sert à rien qu'il reste en vie si tu meurs… Et d'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas comment tu fais pour utiliser ton cosmos pendant que tu dors…

-Demain… Si demain… Pas réveillé… D'accord… Athéna… S'il vous plait…

Radamanthe soupira. Bordel, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire face à ce môme adorable quand il lui demandait ça comme ça, fiévreux et sans défense, faible comme un chaton qui venait de naître ? Il ressemblait à une poupée de porcelaine dont on aurait coloré les joues de rouge : forte et inflexible en apparence, mais en réalité tellement fragile…

-Bon, d'accord… Mais si demain à la même heure tu ne vas pas mieux, je préviens ta foutue déesse et tu te démerde pour m'éviter de me faire lyncher, c'est clair !?

Shun sourit et hocha à peine la tête avant de retomber dans le sommeil. Radamanthe soupira. Il espérait vraiment faire le bon choix. Il ne pouvait même pas rester ici à surveiller Shun, car ses obligations l'appelaient ailleurs… Et Andromède qui continuait de puiser dans son cosmos pour soigner un ennemi…


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Shun se réveilla de nouveau, il se sentait mieux. Vaseux, mais mieux… La douleur dans son bras s'était atténuée et c'est en le levant devant ses yeux qu'il constata l'absence de l'océan coloré de ces derniers jours… Il voyait un peu flou et son corps était lourd, complètement engourdi, mais il réussi à rassembler suffisamment ses pensées pour analyser la situation. Son bras semblait pris dans un cocon. En le touchant, il constata que c'était le cas. Son bras droit était recouvert de soie presque jusqu'à l'épaule… Une voix chaude et inconnue, proche de lui le fit sursauter.

-Rendors-toi. Tu es tiré d'affaire et le Seigneur Radamanthe est déjà prévenu, mais tu dois te reposer…

Shun ne sut pas vraiment si il obéit à cette voix parce qu'elle avait raison, parce qu'il lui plaisait, ou bien parce que sa douceur camouflée par sa rudesse lui rappelait celle de son frère, mais il l'écouta…

Lorsqu'il se réveilla encore, il avait les idées bien plus claires. Il se redressa dans son lit et examina son bras à nouveau. La soie était douce, blanche, un peu collante et teintée de jaune par endroit. Encore un peu dans le potage, il se tourna sur la droite et constata qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il aurait sans doute paniqué si son patient n'avait pas à cet instant franchi la porte, avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvait un copieux petit déjeuner…

-Bon retour parmi nous jeune Saint d'Andromède. Cela fait trois jours que tu dors, il est neuf heures et demi du matin.

Shun resta un instant perplexe devant le Spectre qui posa son fardeau sur la chaise à côté de lui. Et puis il réalisa que Myû avait « rangé » ses ailes…

-Vous n'avez pas de problème avec votre aile ?

Myû sourit.

-Non, elle est juste un peu engourdie. Le Seigneur Radamanthe m'a dit que tu l'avais défroissée comme tu l'avais pu. La prochaine fois, plutôt qu'un de tes dictionnaire de médecine, utilise un simple pavé type « Seigneur des Anneaux » en version poche et laisse le plus longtemps, d'accord ?

Shun rougit.

-D'accord.

Il regarda à nouveau son bras.

-C'est vous qui m'avez soigné ?

Myû acquiesça.

-Après ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est la moindre des choses, et il n'y a de toute façon que mon frère ou moi pour soigner ça… D'après ce que m'a dit le patron, tu m'as trouvé, soigné, donné ton cosmos, avant de partir à la recherche de mon frère qui t'as blessé. Tu était conscient des risques et a quand même décidé de passer outre pour me réveiller… Ton cosmos chaleureux m'a bercé un long moment et m'a peu à peu réchauffé le cœur... Lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'il commençait sérieusement à décliner, je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'arrêter de me lamenter sur la stupidité de mon frère pour venir en aide à celui qui m'avait sauvé…

Shun sursauta.

-Votre frère…

-Est mort. D'après ce que m'a rapporté le Seigneur Radamanthe, il s'est rendu à Jamir immédiatement après votre intervention, et y a décimé toute une colonie Atlante. N'y trouvant pas celui qu'il appelait « Héritier », il s'est rendu au Sanctuaire où il a été défait pas le Saint du Cancer…

Shun baissa la tête.

-Je vois… Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réussi à le raisonner…

Myû prit une autre chaise et s'installa en face de Shun, toujours au lit.

-Ne le soyez pas, au contraire ! C'était à moi d'y arriver et j'ai échoué, causant presque votre mort ! Recourir à la parole avant d'utiliser la force grâce à notre lien de parenté, mais si votre collègue du Cancer ne l'avait pas tué, l'un d'entre nous l'aurait fait...

Shun hocha la tête, mais il avait besoin de savoir.

-Qui était celui que votre frère appelait Héritier ?

-Apparemment, il s'agissait du disciple du Bélier. Rassurez-vous, ils sont tous les deux vivants et en bonne santé. En fait, si j'ai bien tout compris, cela s'est passé très rapidement. Lorsqu'il vous a quitté, il s'est immédiatement téléporté à Jamir et à attaqué le village Atlante, qui a prévenu le Sanctuaire. En l'espace d'une petite heure, le Saint du Bélier répondait à l'appel, et a trouvé le village en ruine, deux jours plus tard. Un survivant sur son lit de mort l'a prévenu des intention de Monarch de s'en prendre à l'Héritier, et comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire par la, le Saint du Bélier est immédiatement rentré, et a trouvé le Cancer défendant son disciple…

Shun releva la tête, surpris.

-Deathmask à fait ça ?

Puis, il se rappela de l'atmosphère paisible et joyeuse qui régnait sur le temple du Bélier malgré la présence du Cancer. Certaines rumeurs couraient au Sanctuaire. Peut être étaient-elles vraies après tout…

L'estomac de Shun se manifesta bruyamment et son propriétaire rougit. Myû éclata de rire.

-Ça, c'est l'utilité première de ce plateau repas. Vous devriez rester au lit pour l'instant, le poison de Monarch a rongé presque tout votre cosmos et vous êtes encore faible. Reposez-vous et reprenez des forces. Par contre, avec votre permission, j'aimerais rester encore un peu ici. Ma soie absorbe le poison de mon frère, mais le cocon doit être changé régulièrement pour être efficace. Je l'ai déjà fait plusieurs fois pendant que vous dormiez, mais le poison freine le processus de guérison. Cette blessure risque de se résorber bien plus lentement qu'elle s'est étendue… Votre Déesse est déjà prévenue de la situation. Je lui ai promis de vous soigner et elle passera peut être vous voir à son retour au Japon.

Shun acquiesça et remercia Myû, tant pour ses soins que pour le petit déjeuner. Puisqu'il devait rester un peu ici, il demanda au Papillon de le tutoyer. Le vouvoiement lui rappelait trop qu'il était en présence d'un potentiel ennemi… Le Spectre accepta en souriant et laissa Shun manger, pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche. Il sorti une dizaine de minute plus tard, ses grandes ailes et ses cheveux roses dégoulinants d'eau. Il s'appétait à demander à Shun en rougissant légèrement si il pouvait lui sécher les ailes. Alors que Shun avalait sa dernière cuillerée de soupe et repoussait son bol, un cosmos brûlant et agité les fit se tendre tous les deux.

-C'est pas vrai… Gémit Shun.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonne année tout le monde \o/

Bande de petites veinardes! J'avais promis deux chapitres pour le premier janvier, mais nous sommes vendredi, alors comme c'est également mon jour de maj', ça vous fait trois chapitres^^ (plus quatre pour mon autre histoire, vu que tout le monde râle sur le fait qu'ils sont trop courts, je poste deux à la fois sur celle la... Mais ne rêvez pas, ceux de cette histoire sont assez longs x)

Et de trois chapitres pour aujourd'hui, encore bonne année et à bientôt^^

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et se fracassa contre le mur pour laisser passer un vent brûlant.

-SHUN ! Hurla le Phoenix.

Le Saint d'Andromède fit discrètement signe à son invité de se retirer et Myû rentra de nouveau prudemment dans la salle de bain…

-Nii-San, répondit le jeune homme d'un ton las.

-AUCUN PROBLEME ? AUCUN PROBLEME ? ET J'HEBERGE UN SPECTRE QUE J'AI TROUVE MOURANT AVANT DE PARTIR ME FAIRE BLESSER EN MISSION AVEC UN JUGE DES ENFERS TU APPELLE CA AUCUN PROBLEME ?

Shun soupira. Présenté comme ça, naturellement…

-Nii-San...

-ET JE FINIS PRESQUE PAR Y PASSER POUR SAUVER LA PEAU DE CE FOUTU SPECTRE TU APPELLE CA AUCUN PROBLEME ?

-Nii-San…

-ET EN PLUS C'EST CE FOUTU JUGE QUI PREVIENS LA DEESSE QUE TU EST MOURANT ET QUE CE FOUTU SPECTRE DOIT TE SOIGNER ? IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE TE LAISSE SEUL AVEC CE SPECTRE TU M'ENTENDS ? ET….

-BORDEL, IKKI-NII-SAN !

Ikki s'arrêta dans sa tirade, choqué…

-Arrête du hurler, j'ai mal à la tête… Gémis Shun en se renfonçant dans ses oreillers.

-Langage, Shun !

-Ben tiens, fous-toi de moi ! Tu n'es mon grand-frère que quand ça t'arrange !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ? Grogna le Phoenix.

-Ce que je raconte ? Ce que je raconte !?

Shun se leva, outré. Ikki, mal à l'aise, se dandina sur place. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il allait déguster ?

-DEPUIS LE SANCTUAIRE A HADES TU VIENS POUR TE BATTRE ET ME SAUVER LA PEAU ET ENSUITE TU TE CASSES ! ET A COTE DE CA T'ES PIRE QUE L'INQUISITION ET MEME EN RESTANT AU SANCTUAIRE TU TROUVE LE MOYEN DE M'ESPIONNER ET DE RAMENER TA FRAISE POUR M'ENGUEULER DES QUE JE FAIS UN TRUC QUI NE TE PLAIT PAS ! ET POURTANT LES SEULS MOMENTS OU J'AI VRAIMENT BESOIN DE TOI TU N'ES PAS LA ! EST-ON SEULEMENT DEJA ALLES SUR LA TOMBE DE MAMAN ENSEMBLE ? OU RETOURNES A L'ORPHELINAT ENSEMBLE ? AS-T-ON DEJA FETE UN ANNIVERSAIRE ENSEMBLE OU FAIT LES CHOSES QUE FONT DES FRERES ENSEMBLE ? QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMPRENDRE QUE J'AI UNE VIE ET QUE SI TU VEUX EN FAIRE PARTIE CE N'EST PAS SEULEMENT QUAND CA T'ARRANGE ? J'AI DECIDE DE MON PLEIN GRE DE M'OCCUPER DE CE SPECTRE ET DE PARTIR EN MISSION AVEC RADAMANTHE ! ET J'AI DECIDE DE MON PLEIN GRE DE LE SOIGNER TOUT EN SACHANT QUE CELA METTAIT MA VIE EN DANGER ! JE PORTE L'ARMURE DU SACRIFICE, TU CROIS QU'ELLE ME SERT A QUOI, CON DE POULET ? DEPUIS LE TEMPS QU'ON SE BAT ENSEMBLE TU N'AS JAMAIS COMPRIS QUE JE NE SUIS JAMAIS AUSSI FORT QU'EN ME SACRIFIANT POUR LES AUTRES ? SI POUR UNE FOIS DANS TA VIE TU UTILISAIS TON CERVEAU TU AURAIS COMPRIS QUE RADAMANTHE ET ATHENA SERAIENT FORCEMENT INTERVENUS A UN MOMENT OU A UN AUTRE, QUE JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE ET QUE JE SUIS DES ETUDES DE MEDICINE, MYU ALLAIT BEAUCOUP MIEUX ET IL Y AVAIT AU MOINS QUATRE-VINGT POURCENT DE CHANCES POUR QU'IL SE REVEILLE A TEMPS POUR INVERSER LE PROCESSUS ! CAR MALGRE CE QUE TU AS DELIBEREMENT L'AIR DE TOUT LE TEMPS OUBLIER, JAMAIS AU GRAND JAMAIS NOUS NE NOUS SOMMES RETROUVES FACE A DES ENNEMIS SANS AUCUN HONNEUR ! ENTRE LE FAIT QUE JE L'AVAIS SAUVE ET L'ALLIANCE ENTRE HADES ET ATHENA, MYU ETAIT OBLIGE D'AU MOINS ESSAYER DE ME SAUVER ! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de nous foutre la paix et de me laisser me rétablir en paix, haleta Shun, épuisé…

Il avait envoyé valdinguer le plateau-repas de Myû. Il s'en fichait, c'était sa vaisselle, mais c'est vrai que c'était un peu blessant pour le Spectre... Shun commença à ramasser la vaisselle alors que Ikki le fixait, bouche bée, lorsqu'il fut prit d'un vertige. L'oscillation dans son cosmos encore flamboyant du se sentir, car Myû décida de passer outre son ordre et sortit de la salle de bain pour l'aider à se recoucher. Il fronça les sourcils en examinant la soie jaunie de son bras et l'arracha, avant d'en cracher de la neuve autour de son bras. Shun remercia Myû avec un soupir et se tourna vers son frère, qui regardait son bras d'un air écœuré.

-Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais tout allait bien avant que tu arrive. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'aimerais bien que tu reparte. Je ne peux pas me reposer quand je suis avec toi, je suis toujours sur les nerfs…

-Ce Spectre… Gronda Ikki.

-Ce Spectre s'appelle Myû du Papillon. Oui il s'agit de celui qui s'est battu contre Mû, non, je en pense pas qu'il ait pour intention de me tuer. Si il avait voulu le faire, tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait tout simplement pu me laisser mourir où bien empoisonner la nourriture qu'il m'a apportée ? Répondit Shun d'un air agacé.

Un cosmos calme et apaisant plana sur le groupe.

-Bonjour, Shaka, dit Shun tout haut.

« Bonjour, Shun. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu retenir ton frère. Tu le connais, lorsqu'il a une idée en tête, il est impossible de la lui faire lâcher. Cela va bientôt faire deux heures que je tente d'entrer en contact avec lui mais son cosmos était complètement fermé jusqu'à ce que tu réussisse à le calmer... »

-Ça ne m'étonne pas. Maintenant, si tu pouvais essayer de le convaincre de nous ficher la paix à Myû et moi… Je suis épuisé, je te fais confiance…

« Rassure-toi, je m'en occupe » répondit Shaka.

Shun se rendormit sous le regard inquiet de Myû et de son frère. Frère qui en prit encore une fois pour son grade par télépathie interposée si le Spectre se fiait à son visage rougit et à son expression honteuse de petit garçon prit en faute…

Myû ramassa la vaisselle à terre et se rendit à la cuisine pour la nettoyer. Pendant que Shun dormait, il avait eu le temps de visiter, et même de faire les courses, caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil… Il fermait le robinet et s'apprêtait à prendre le torchon pour essuyer les assiettes lorsqu'un cosmos menaçant lui réchauffa le dos. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le Phoenix qui le dévisageait d'un air furieux.

-Je viens de laisser un mot à Shun. Crois-moi, si tu lui fait du mal, je le saurais et je te tuerais…

Le Papillon haussa les épaules.

-Pas si tu veux éviter de provoquer une nouvelle guerre qui ne manquerait pas de mettre ton cher frère en danger « con de poulet »…

Ikki se retourna brutalement vers le Spectre et résista de toutes ses forces à l'envie de lui coller son poing dans la figure, mais avec l'aide de Shaka (et la menace du « canapé pendant trois mois »), il y arriva et partit finalement sans un mot de plus, furieux.

* * *

Alors, le coup de gueule de Shun? Il était temps, hein? x)


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsque Shun s'éveilla de nouveau, Myû était adossé contre le mur, sur le lit à côté de lui, lisant le dit « Seigneur des Anneaux » qu'il avait du trouver dans sa bibliothèque. Soudainement parfaitement réveillé, Shun se redressa.

-Alors comme ça, tu comptais sur mon honneur de Spectre ? Demanda Myû, goguenard.

Shun rougit.

-Je n'aurais pas du ?

Myû coinça le marque-page hologramme de Gandalf à la rencontre de Frodo & Co avec Aragorn, dit « Grand-Pas » au Poney Fringuant et se retourna vers lui en souriant.

-Si, c'est vrai. Je ne suis pas complètement stupide quand même. Déjà alors que j'agonisais stupidement en déprimant, je ressentais ton cosmos et je savais que, vu sa douceur et sa chaleur, je ne risquais pas d'être aux Enfers… Et comme nous n'avons guère de lien avec Poséidon, cela ne laissait que le Sanctuaire et Athéna… Je me suis réveillé en sentant ton cosmos décliner, et lorsque je t'ai vu à moitié mort et que j'ai compris que tu t'étais mis dans cet état pour me sauver, je ne pouvais évidemment pas te laisser mourir…

Shun sourit.

-Je m'excuse pour mon frère.

Myû haussa les épaules en ricanant.

-J'avais entendu parler de l'instinct de protection exacerbé du Phoenix pour son petit frère, je dois avouer que sa réputation n'est pas usurpée… Après, compte tenu de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis votre enfance, je suppose que cela peut s'expliquer… Il est vrai qu'il est le premier à avoir eu affaire à Dame Pandore, rappela Myû d'un air un peu plus sombre…

-Mais bon, reprit-il, d'un autre côté, il va bien falloir qu'un jour, grand-frère-phoenix-maman-poule comprenne que son petit-oisillon-par-procuration est assez grand pour voler de ses propres ailes… Je suggère d'ailleurs à petit-oisillon-par-procuration de clouer le bec de grand-frère-phoenix-maman-poule en trouvant un moyen d'affirmer son désir de quitter le nid tout en le traumatisant à vie…

Shun éclata de rire. C'était une bonne idée.

-Moi je veux bien, mais comment je fais ?

Myû haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Aucune idée. Trouve-toi un mec…

Shun rougit violemment et se détourna brusquement. Ce fut au tour de Myû de rire aux éclats.

-Ne rougit pas comme ça, tu es adorable ! Je crois que ton frère ne l'a pas encore remarqué, il est sans doute le seul ! Et non, je ne vais pas m'offusquer d'avoir dormi torse nu dans le même lit que toi, même si tu ne portais qu'un boxer ! Tu m'a couché dans ton lit et tu était épuisé, ça se justifiait... Mais il est vrai que j'aurais peut être réagi différemment si tu avais été laid…

Shun rougit de plus belle.

-Je ne suis pas pour autant quelqu'un de beau…

Myû se pencha vers lui et le força à le regarder.

-Oh que si ! Regarde-moi à côté de toi. Tu es bel homme Shun, tes traits son peut être aussi fins que ceux d'une femme, et tu es peut être quelqu'un de doux et sensible, mais personne d'à peu près éveillé intellectuellement ne pourrais te prendre pour une femme, parce qu'il émane de toi une force et une puissance indéniablement masculine, malgré ton physique… Et je suppose que c'est pour cette raison que les filles doivent être nombreuses à te courir après… Termina Myû, goguenard…

Shun rougit encore plus si c'était possible et remercia timidement le Spectre pour le compliment. Mais la gêne passée, il ne put s'empêcher de relever quelque chose qui le perturbait… Il releva la tête vers le Spectre, qui était finalement retourné à son bouquin.

-Myû ?

Le Papillon se tourna vers Shun, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Et maintenant qu'il était complètement réveillé, maintenant qu'il n'était plus aussi faible et pouvait enfin prendre le temps de regarder son invité, Shun prit conscience de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué…

Ses yeux…

Des yeux sans pupilles, comme ceux de Monarch, mais infiniment plus jolis. D'un rose foncé identique au cosmos de leur propriétaire, brillants et soulignés par de fins sourcils, encadrés par des cils interminables et si fins, qu'ils en étaient presque invisibles… Shun se noya dans ces yeux qui brillaient comme deux topazes-vin, deux joyaux à la rareté sans égale… Perdu dans sa contemplation, Shun vit les deux topazes s'assombrir.

-Shun ?

La voix du Spectre était plus dure, sombre…

Shun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour chassez l'image hypnotique des yeux de son compagnon et se rappela de son intention première.

-Tu ne te trouve pas beau ?

Myû soupira et repose son livre.

-Bien sûr que non, Shun, regarde-moi ! Je suis un monstre ! Et je n'étais guère mieux en tant qu'humain…

Shun fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait laisser passer ça.

-La monstruosité va de pair avec la laideur Myû, et tu n'es pas laid, loin de la…

-Alors pourquoi me fixais-tu comme ça ?

Shun rougit et baissa la tête.

-Eh bien… C'était la première fois que je pouvais voir tes yeux de près… Et je les trouve magnifiques… Tes ailes aussi sont superbes… Tu es quelqu'un de beau, Myû…

Le Spectre rougit violemment sous le compliment. Mais démentit.

-Tu cherches à me flatter…

La voix de Shun claqua comme un fouet dans le silence de la maison.

-Je sais ce que je vois, Myû ! Tes yeux et tes cheveux sont d'une couleur magnifique, tes ailes brillent de couleurs quasi-surnaturelles, tu as le corps musclé d'un guerrier, tu es parfait Myû !

Le jeune Spectre devint bientôt aussi rouge que ses cheveux… Mais il décida de rétablir l'équilibre et releva les yeux vers le jeune Saint, très sérieux.

-Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi Shun… Tes cheveux sont d'une couleur rare, ce qui ne les rends que plus beaux, et tes yeux reflètent une âme d'une pureté sans pareille…

Shun rougit encore pour atteindre la même teinte carmin que son, apparemment, ami. Mais quelque chose le troublait.

-Cela se transforme en jeu de séduction…

Le Spectre releva la tête, réfléchit un instant, et rougit de nouveau en se rendant compte que Shun avait raison. Cependant, il avait tout de même une réputation à conserver et, tout amis qu'ils soient, il refusait de perdre cette joute verbale face au Saint d'Andromède. Et quel meilleur moyen de retrouver son self contrôle que de faire perdre le sien à son adversaire ? Si l'on ajoute à cela que l'adversaire en question est Shun d'Andromède, cela devient presque trop facile…

Le Papillon se pencha à l'oreille de Shun et y murmura d'une voix rauque :

-Et ce jeu a-t-il une chance d'aboutir, Shun ? Ai-je une chance de te séduire ?

Shun, écarlate, aurait voulu s'écarter du Spectre, mais demeurait figé sur place. Il aurait voulu penser aussi, mais une seule réponse tournait dans son esprit…

« OUI ! » lui hurlait tout son corps, sa tête, et le reste… Ses hormones en ébullition semblaient avoir été sorties de leur léthargie par la voix chaude du Spectre et s'être mises à danser la gigue, et l'image d'un postérieur ferme et musclé revint danser devant ses yeux… La seule pensée cohérente qu'il fut capable de formuler dans son esprit prit la forme d'une interrogation : comment il pouvait résister à un fondement si parfait, à la peau d'une blancheur si immaculée et vierge de toute imperfection ? Ce serait sans doute un tel délice d'y enfoncer ses doigts pour y laisser sa marque…

Oh que oui, il désirait le Spectre, et même si ses connaissance et sa maturité lui valaient le respect de ses camarades de faculté, qui semblaient deviner que, du haut de ses à peine seize ans, il avait sans doute vécu bien plus de choses qu'ils ne pourraient en vivre dans toute leur vie, son corps venait de lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'adolescent et avait sans doute été trop longtemps ignoré… Mais si Myû croyait qu'il n'avait pas remarqué son petit jeu, il se trompait, et il était hors de question qu'il perde…

Plus rouge que l'ongle de Milo, Shun releva pourtant la tête avec un air de défi, pour constater que son visage était extrêmement proche de celui du Spectre… Jetant malgré lui un bref regard aux lèvres tentatrices, il finit par planter son regard dans les yeux du Spectre et sourire en prenant un ton enjôleur.

-Ça se pourrait, oui.

Myû, surpris, s'écarte brusquement avant d'éclater de rire.

-Entendu, match nul !

Mais Shun n'entendait pas s'arrêter là. Lentement, il se pencha sur le Spectre et murmura à son oreille d'une voix chaude.

-Tu me suppliera…

Myû s'arrêta net de rigoler. Il se tourna vers Shun, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. Jouant le jeu, il s'approcha du Saint et arrêta son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, le regardant dans les yeux.

-Un Spectre ne supplie jamais…

Shun s'écarta et lui tira la langue. On verra ça… Comprenant parfaitement le message, Myû se remit à rire. Shun, ravi d'avoir (presque) gagné, le rejoignit dans son rire. Hilare, son rire secouant son corps dans tous les sens, il ne put que douloureusement se rappeler qu'il était urgent pour lui de s'isoler. Il avait peut être mis plusieurs jours à sortir du sommeil, mais une certaine partie de son corps était maintenant, pour le coup, bien éveillée… Heureusement, cette partie la était encore cachée par le drap. Shun jeta un œil au réveil. Il était quatorze heures. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait à nouveau faim. Il se retourna vers Myû qui le regardait maintenant d'un air appréciateur.

-Décidément, l'esprit me plaît autant que le corps…

Shun se sentit rougir une énième fois et, par réflexe, ramena le draps autour de lui et s'en recouvrit.

-Cesse de m'embarrasser par plaisir. Il est bien plus de midi, as-tu faim ?

Myû jeta lui aussi un regard à l'appareil et parut surpris.

-Plutôt, oui. Vu l'heure, ça ne m'étonne pas, il paraît que le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse… Reste ici, je peux m'occuper du repas…

-Je peux me lever, protesta Shun.

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Myû, mais je préfère t'éviter de rester debout trop longtemps. Même si tu as l'impression d'être rétabli, ton cosmos et ton corps sont encore faibles… Et il faudra que je change la soie après le repas.

-D'accord, concéda Shun, mais je vais prendre une douche…

Avec l'approbation de son ex-patient reconverti en aide-soignant, Shun se dirigea enfin vers la salle de bain, en prenant bien d'attendre le départ du dit aide soignant et de revêtir un jogging large pour le trajet…

Arrivé à la salle de bain, Shun se rua sous la douche, n'attendant même pas que l'eau se réchauffe pour empoigner son érection douloureuse… Il se masturba en haletant, se mordit la lèvre en gémissant, le nom du Spectre au bord des lèvres… La jouissance lui faucha les jambes lorsqu'il repensa aux yeux du Papillon et à leur brillante intensité, à ses joues délicieusement rouges qu'il avait envie de croquer, et à son foutu postérieur qui continuait de le narguer...

Par la Déesse, qu'il avait envie de lui ! Il était loin de prévoir ça lorsqu'il l'avait recueilli, il n'avait vu que l'homme en détresse, pas le séduisant Papillon… Il ne regrettait pas pour autant, et désirait connaître lui aussi les plaisirs de la chair qui lui avaient même ravi son borné grand-frère, mais personne ne l'avait attiré jusqu'ici, et il avait peur que Myû ne soit pas la bonne personne… D'un autre côté, pouvait-il courir le risque de passer à côté d'une belle histoire ? Avec tout ce qui lui était déjà arrivé, et tout ce qui pouvait encore arriver ? Pouvait-il réellement s'abandonner à Myû ? Le Spectre le traiterait-il réellement avec respect, comme il l'avait fait ces derniers jours ? Jusqu'ici, ils s'entendaient bien, mais là ou Shun avait agit sans rien attendre en retour, Myû avait une dette envers lui, et il l'avait dit lui même, son honneur lui interdisait de le laisser...

Las de se torturer l'esprit, Shun se releva et, honteux, se dépêcha de laver les traces de son forfait… Une fois propre de partout, il se rhabilla, se sécha et démêla les cheveux, et rejoignit Myû dans la cuisine. Le Papillon l'attendait avec un séduisant saladier de salade grecque. Shun ne put s'empêcher

de le fixer en se disant qu'il était rare pour lui d'être aussi affamé… Myû sourit.

-C'est normal que tu ai faim. Ce sont tes réserve de cosmos et d'énergie qui se reconstituent. Pour ça, il n'y a que deux remèdes : manger et dormir.

Shun sourit en s'asseyant à table et se servit.

-Un programme des plus séduisant pour n'importe quel étudiant, mais toi, ne vas-tu pas t'ennuyer ?

Myû haussa les épaules.

-A moins de t'ennuyer toi, je préfère être là au cas ou. Même si tu es quelqu'un de fort, de très fort, tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui résiste ainsi au venin de mon frère. Cela m'étonne beaucoup et j'ai peur que, sans te rendre compte de tes limites, tu en fasses trop. Je me doute que tu n'as pas foutu ton grand-frère à la porte pour te retrouver avec un infirmier aussi chiant que lui, mais si tu me le permets, j'aimerais rester, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu sois complètement rétabli. Tant que tu me permet de piocher dans ton armoire, ton frigo et ta bibliothèque, je devrais survivre…

Shun rit de bon cœur.

-C'est entendu, je n'avais même pas vu que tu m'avais prit des vêtements… Mais je te préviens, si tu deviens aussi envahissant que Ikki, tu dors dehors…

Myû grimaça.

-C'est noté. Le petit oisillon est devenu un fier coq…

Shun gloussa à la comparaison. Cette conversation marqua le début officiel de leur cohabitation.


	10. Chapter 10

Shun resta plus de deux semaines à la maison, à se faire chouchouter et à plaisanter avec le séduisant Spectre qui se disait à sa disposition… Ils passèrent de long moments à discuter. Loin de la guerre, ils pouvaient sans crainte devenir amis. Leurs journées étaient rythmées par les repas que le Spectre imposait à heures fixes, et par les changement de soie du bras de Shun. Le reste du temps, ils parlaient, dessinaient, lisaient, peignaient ou jouaient à des jeux vidéos. Leurs soirées, quand elles n'étaient pas écourtées par un bâillement du Saint d'Andromède, que le Spectre forçait alors à se coucher (même si le dit Saint d'Andromède n'en avait aucune envie), se passaient devant la télé, avec une bière, devant un bon film ou un véritable navet, selon leurs humeurs…

Contre toute attente, ils avaient gardé le même lit. Non pas que Shun n'en ai pas une bonne douzaine à mettre à disposition du Spectre dans tout le manoir, mais Myû avait refusé, arguant que, parfois réveillé par la souffrance de Shun, il lui arrivait de changer la soie pendant la nuit. Shun n'avait pas contesté. Il ne pouvait pas dire au Spectre qu'il appréciait de sentir sa chaleur et sa présence à ses côtés. Tout comme Myû ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il adorait s'endormir (et se réveiller) le nez dans ses cheveux ou dans son cou, le goût de sa peau sur les lèvres...

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour Shun ! Il avait enfin obtenu l'autorisation de sortir un peu s'aérer. Il devait cependant reconnaître que le Papillon avait eut raison de le garder aussi longtemps à la maison, car jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps, le simple trajet chambre-cuisine, cuisine-chambre l'épuisait. Mais aujourd'hui, il pouvait enfin sortir profiter du soleil dans son jardin et nager un peu dans sa piscine...

Sous l'œil bienveillant et coquin du Papillon.

Après quelques longueurs qui mirent Shun un peu mal à l'aise, il s'arrêta au bord de la piscine et avisa Myû, qui faisait semblant de lire son livre (le « Seigneur des Anneaux » volume deux ) dans sa chaise longue.

-Myû ? Appela Shun.

Le Spectre releva la tête de son livre, l'air (faussement) surpris.

-Quitte à te rincer l'œil, lâche ton bouquin et fais le franchement… Parce que là, ce n'est pas discret…

Myû éclata de rire.

-Je n'ai pas été très discret, j'en conviens… Mais que veux-tu, Shun ? Tu incarne la tentation…

Shun rougit.

-Si tu le dis…

-Je l'affirme… Mais je crois que je vais retourner sérieusement à mon bouquin, car si tu veux tout savoir, si je continue à t'observer, je risque d'avoir à faire face à une réaction physique plutôt intéressante…

Shun rougit, plongea dans l'eau et nagea de l'autre côté de la piscine. Il sortit de l'eau et rentra dans la maison, offrant la vue de son magnifique postérieur moulé dans un caleçon de bain noir au Papillon pour le moins émoustillé et qui, pensant l'avoir vexé, se lança à sa poursuite… Mais il ne put rattraper Shun avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Peu de temps après, Myû entendit le bruit caractéristique de la douche… Déçu, mais malgré tout encore plus excité par la vision fantasmagorique d'un Shun sous la douche, Myû se dirigea prestement vers les toilettes… Il n'allait pas se masturber dans la chambre quand même…

A quelques portes de là, sous la douche, Shun haletait. Myû ne l'avait pas vexé, loin de là ! Il lui avait simplement mis quelques images dans la tête… Et le bas ventre de Shun avait douloureusement réagi lorsqu'il avait eu la vision du Papillon en caleçon de bain, lequel, dans son fantasme, était déformé par une conséquente érection, qu'il avait eu envie de goûter, même en rêve… Shun avait réalisé que si cette éventualité se produisait réellement, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à contrôler son corps, et il avait préféré s'en aller… Tant pis si le Spectre s'en voulait de l'avoir vexé, il se réconcilierait avec lui plus tard… Shun avait beau l'apprécier chaque jour un peu plus, et tomber amoureux de lui chaque jour un peu plus, il ne se sentait pas encore suffisamment en confiance avec lui pour lui confier ses sentiments. Il ne lui faisait pas encore suffisamment confiance pour être sur qu'il ne jouerait pas avec lui…

Pour l'instant, Shun avait les idées ailleurs, et malgré sa main qui s'activait sur son sexe, qui depuis quelques jours avait appris à en connaître chaque veine, chaque pli, chaque contour… Malgré son doigt qui s'insinuait avec délice dans cette petite fente qu'il y avait au bout, malgré son autre main qui palpait ses bourses, il lui manquait quelque chose… Il avait envie de sentir quelque chose _la_ , juste _la…_ Un doigt, une langue, autre chose, _n'importe quoi_ …

Shun, tout en continuant à caresser son sexe, laissa son autre main descendre plus bas, juste un peu plus bas, _la…_ Il découvrit les tours et les pourtours de cet endroit, le caressant, le titillant… Mais son doigt glissait mal… Il aurait pu mettre du savon, mais avec son entraînement de Saint, il connaissait l'effet qu'un produit détergent pouvait avoir sur une blessure ou une muqueuse à vif… Alors il remonta sa main et lécha quelques uns de ses doigts, soigneusement, consciencieusement, il prit son temps… Et puis il redescendit sa main et recommença ses attouchements. A bout de résistance, il s'enhardit jusqu'à introduire une phalange à l'intérieur. La sensation était étrange, un peu désagréable… Il introduisit une deuxième phalange, qui eût un peu plus de mal à passer, il se fit un peu mal… Il gémit de douleur à la troisième phalange, pourtant, une fois que l'articulation fut passée, ce fut plus facile… Shun s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre un souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, et lorsqu'il fut calmé, il fit ressortir son doigt… Puis re-rentrer. Et ressortir de nouveau. Et encore. Et encore…

Shun haleta. Passé l'inconfort des premiers mouvements, la sensation était aussi merveilleuse que son esprit de gay l'avait imaginée... Il gémit, et décida de mettre son second doigt. Il fut un peu plus dur à passer, mais maintenant, il savait à peu près à quoi s'attendre… Shun souffla doucement pour faire passer la douleur. Il était un Saint d'Athéna, et les Dieux savaient qu'il en avait vu bien d'autres… Il faisait même partie des rares guerriers qui préféraient encaisser les coup plutôt que se battre, donc ce n'était pas une petite douleur dans son fondement qui allait le tuer…

Shun gémit longuement en prenant pleinement conscience de l'endroit ou se trouvaient ses doigts. Oh que non, ça n'allait pas le tuer… Il fit aller et venir ses doigts, les tourna, les plia, les écarta… Il palpa son intérieur, étonné de le trouver si doux, si chaud… Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement. De quoi aurait-il l'air si Myû l'entendait ? Le jeune Saint d'Andromède accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts, au bord de la jouissance. C'était bon, mais mais ce n'était pas parfait. Ce n'était que des doigts, les siens, de surcroît… Cela serait sans doute si bon de sentir _autre chose_ à cet endroit, oui, _autre chose…_ Shun jouit dans un cri, d'un orgasme foudroyant qui le laissa ravagé, en imaginant qu'à la place de ses doigts se trouvait Myû du Papillon… Pas ses doigts, non, non…

Shun resta assit dans la douche un instant, pantelant. Il devait à tout pris reprendre ses esprits avant de retrouver Myû… Il ne pouvait pas savoir que le Spectre, assit sur le siège des toilettes et haletant, avait manqué de s'affaler par terre lorsque, s'imaginant à l'intérieur d'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux verts, l'orgasme lui avait coupé les jambes…


	11. Chapter 11

Shun finit par se relever et se laver. Puisqu'il était là, autant se débarrasser de tout ce chlore… Il se rendit dans sa chambre pour y prendre des vêtements, une simple serviette autour de la taille, et sursauta d'y trouver le Spectre, qui se cacha rapidement les yeux.

-Bordel, Shun ! Je t'ai peut être vexé mais j'étais sérieux ! Par pitié ne me tente pas comme ça !

Shun rougit violemment et eût un réflexe pour se cacher, mais il n'avait rien sous la main et le Spectre restait ostensiblement tourné vers le mur… Shun se rua vers son armoire et s'habilla avec les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva, soit un short rouge vif et un T-shirt fuchsia. Pas un choix très judicieux. Il faisait très gay comme ça… Levant les yeux au ciel, Shun se déshabilla de nouveau et enfila un boxer (oui, il avait oublié), un short marron et un T-shirt bleu ciel. Plus neutre. Il balança short et T-shirt au fond de son placard et se jura de ne les en ressortir que pour en faire don au Secours Populaire, puis il signifia au Spectre qu'il pouvait se retourner.

-C'est bon… Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là…

Myû ne se retourna pas.

-Myû ? Appela Shun.

Le Papillon gémit.

-Eh merde…

-Myû ? Appela de nouveau Shun.

-Shun ? Dis, tu voudrais pas sortir de la pièce et te planquer, que je puisse sortir de la pièce sans avoir l'air trop débile ?

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que la lumière se fasse dans l'esprit de Shun. Puis il éclata de rire. Si fort et si longtemps que Myû finit par lui balancer un oreiller sans pour autant réussir à stopper son hilarité… Myû avait beau être ravi de voir le jeune homme si joyeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement frustré…

-Dis voir, Shun, je suis ravi de t'amuser, mais la c'est moi qui vais finir par être vexé…

Le saint d'Andromède s'efforça de se calmer, mais c'était tellement drôle ! Il finit par enfin être capable de s'expliquer, mais il avait encore le souffle un peu court…

-Excuse moi… Mais c'est tellement bête aussi… Tu ne m'as pas vexé tout à l'heure, tu m'as juste donné des idées… Comme maintenant d'ailleurs, avoua Shun en rougissant.

En effet, Shun commençait à se sentir de nouveau d'attaque, et il avait toujours ce désir qui grossissait au fond de son ventre… Sentir Myû dans sa bouche… Sentir Myû à l'intérieur de lui… Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir…

Myû était toujours tourné vers le mur et Shun n'avait aucune idée de la tête qu'il pouvait bien faire, mais Shun eût l'impression qu'il s'était figé, tendu… Complètement stressé, mais néanmoins décidé à tenter le tout pour le tout, quitte à perdre son ami, Shun s'approcha et grimpa sur le lit.

-Attends, tourne-toi…

A sa grande surprise, Myû s'exécuta. Lentement et mortifié par la gêne, mais il s'exécuta. Shun rougit. Le Spectre avait le souffle court, les yeux mi-clos et les joues rouges. Shun sentit son sexe se durcir un peu plus. Il s'allongea aux côtés du Spectre en se mordant la lèvre. Prudemment, scrutant soigneusement sa réaction, il posa une main sur la bosse qui déformait (à nouveau) son caleçon de bain. Myû se crispa et gémit. Encouragé par cette réaction, Shun fit bouger sa main de haut en bas, tirant au Spectre un halètement de plaisir… Après quelques va et viens et plusieurs sons encourageants, il se décida enfin. Il remonta sa main et la glissa sous l'élastique du boxer, saisissant le membre tendu et gorgé de sang de son vis à vis. Myû laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir…

Des lors, Shun s'appliqua à reproduire ce qui lui plaisait à lui même.

Resserrant sa main à la base, passant l'ongle de son pouce dans la fente du gland, redessinant les veines… Myû gémissait et se crispait sous ses doigts, ne retenant aucun de ses cris, écartant les jambes pour lui laisser un meilleur accès, pendant que Shun, en écho au plaisir de son compagnon, crispait ses jambes et haletait, obsédé par un autre désir, et époustouflé de l'effet qu'il avait sur le Spectre. Etait-il réellement aussi désirable ?

Cherchant à donner toujours plus, et à ressentir toujours plus, il passa son autre main sous le boxer, dénudant l'objet de ses désirs. Il eût sa réponse lorsque, saisissant à pleine main les bourses du Spectre, il sentit un liquide chaud éclabousser ses doigts alors que le Papillon se cambrait en hurlant son nom…

Perdu dans son orgasme, Myû retomba sur le matelas. Il tourna la tête sur la gauche pour voir Shun qui, comme hypnotisé par la blancheur de ses doigts, les porta à ses lèvres, et les lécha avec un gémissement de plaisir, avalant jusqu'à la dernière goutte du liquide blanc…

Myû, si un peu plus de temps s'était écoulé, aurait sans doute pu repartir pour un troisième round rien qu'avec cette vision… Et puis il observa le Saint d'Andromède, toujours gémissant, ses doigts toujours dans la bouche, recroquevillé en position fœtale, et il comprit qu'il n'avait pas joui. Le Papillon, aussi captivé par le visage rougissant de Shun que l'un de ses semblables par la lumière, déboutonna prestement le short de Shun, et découvrit le sexe dressé du jeune homme, déjà suintant de rosée blanche. Il ne perdit pas de temps. De sa langue, il alla recueillir le nectar, recevant en récompense un long et puissant gémissement. Le jeune homme, il le savait, n'allait pas tenir longtemps, c'est pourquoi il ne s'attarda guère et enfoui la hampe devant lui au fond de sa gorge. Shun en cria. C'était si bon ! Si chaud ! Si humide ! Lui qui n'avait aucune réelle expérience sexuelle recevait les sensations de plein fouet ! Il se cambra longuement en gémissant sous les vas-et-viens du Spectre, le Papillon le torturait avec un rythme lent, à la limite du supportable… Shun n'en pouvait plus, il était si excité que le simple souffle du Spectre sur son sexe était douloureux ! Il referma ses cuisses sur Myû, qui sembla enfin se décider à aller plus vite… Trop vite ! Shun ne pouvait même pas retenir ses cris et ses gémissements, ce que lui faisait Myû était trop bon, trop parfait, il fallait qu'il l'exprime ! Il ne cessait de crier le nom du Spectre, comme la plus parfaite des litanie…

-Ah Myû ! Myû ! Myû ! MYU !

Puis, ce fut l'explosion finale… Shun n'avait rien vu venir, il avait été incapable de prévenir… L'orgasme le submergea, tel une vague qui emporte tout sur son passage, mettant en pièces sa raison, sa conscience, et tout le reste…

Myû libéra le sexe de Shun de sa prison de velours et se releva, une goutte blanche, dernier vestige de son méfait, coulant sur son menton. Il regarda en souriant Shun, qui, les yeux dans le vague, semblait à milles lieues de redescendre sur Terre… Il l'aida un peu en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser. Le saint d'Andromède entrouvrit les lèvres, et il y laissa couler la semence, qu'il n'avait pas avalée. Leur baiser eût le goût du sperme, de la sueur, de l'inconnu et du désir… Shun, timide au début, finit par inviter la langue du Spectre dans sa bouche et la sucer contre la sienne. Ils gémirent en cœur, avalant une salive blanchâtre et sucrée, savourant la douceur et le goût du muscle de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à regret, désirant tous les deux réapprendre à respirer, et Shun, épuisé par l'effort et le poison qui coulait encore dans ses veines, ferma les yeux pour sombrer dans une douce torpeur… Il manqua le regard doux du Spectre, qui déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur les siennes...


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou! Juste pour vous dire qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine, le rythme de mes publications pourrait bien devenir un peu plus aléatoire parce que j'ai trouvé un boulot \o/ Et que je vais travailler le samedi. Bon, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un CDD d'un mois qui sera complété avec un de deux mois pour me faire ma période d'essai, mais c'est toujours ça... Par contre, je suis en stress parce que je n'habite pas sur la ville et que ça va être galère! **Est ce que quelqu'un connait une fille qui a besoin d'une coloc sur Lyon, proche du métro et aux alentours de 300 euros par mois ?** =$ Ce serait génial, ça...

* * *

Lorsque Shun ouvrit les yeux, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. En se tournant vers son réveil, il constata qu'il avait dormi presque seize heures… Il se redressa et rougit brutalement en se rappelant de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Myû l'avait rhabillé… Il sursauta en sentant le cosmos brûlant de son frère et se tourna brusquement. Ikki l'observait depuis la porte…

-Salut.

-Ikki nii-san… Répondit Shun, un peu embarrassé.

-Je venais voir comment tu allais, et comment ça se passe avec ce Spectre. Comment est-il possible que tu sois toujours aussi faible ? Demanda le Phoenix d'un ton suspicieux.

Shun haussa les épaules.

-Le poison de Monarch du Myrmécophile se nourrit de mon cosmos. Apparemment, en soignant Myû, j'ai épuisé mes propres réserves de cosmos et d'énergie. Elles se reconstituent lentement. Myû m'a prévenu que cela serait long, car le venin freine le processus de guérison. Apparemment, je suis le premier à résister au venin de son frère… Ces derniers temps, je ne fais que manger et dormir. Je n'ai pu ressortir qu'hier, et encore, dans le jardin…

-Et cette simple sortie t'a épuisé au point que tu dormes aussi longtemps ?

Shun rougit légèrement. Ikki ne savait pas. C'était obligé, il ne devait pas savoir…

-J'ai fait quelques longueurs…

-Et ce Spectre n'a pas été capable de voir que tu dépassais tes limites ?

Shun soupira, agacé.

-Tout le monde peut faire des erreurs ! C'est une visite de courtoisie ou un questionnaire de l'Inquisition ?

Le choix des mots (totalement volontaire) fit frissonner Ikki de terreur. Pas qu'il avait peur de son frère, (non, pas du tout, absolument pas!), mais jusqu'à il y a peu, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait se mettre en colère… Après avoir expérimenté deux fois déjà, il s'était juré d'éviter au maximum le courroux de son cadet. Sans compter que cela le fatiguait…

-D'accord, d'accord… Il ne te fais rien de répréhensible au moins ?

Shun fronça les sourcils.

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Shun… Depuis le temps, je connais cette maison… J'en ai fait le tour en arrivant et il n'y a aucune chambre d'occupée, à part celle ci… Et ton Spectre est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, alors ça fait bizarre… Je veux dire, c'est un ennemi…

Shun rougit, mais il sourit doucement en constatant que son frère semblait choisir soigneusement ses mots…

-Nous ne sommes plus ennemis, Ikki nii-san, mais alliés. Myû dors avec moi parce que c'est plus pratique pour lui lorsqu'il doit me soigner en pleine nuit. Apparemment, parfois, mes gémissements de douleur ou d'inconfort le réveillent… Il prépare la cuisine et m'aide à entretenir la maison parce qu'il a une dette envers moi et que nous sommes devenus amis, et aussi parce que je suis encore trop faible pour le faire.

-Mais…

Ikki semblait décider à insister, quitte à en assumer les conséquences…

-Il ne te fais rien, n'est ce pas, Shun ?

Shun releva les yeux au ciel, puis, il repensa au conseil du Spectre. Choquer son frère ? Pourquoi pas ? Si cela pouvait l'aider à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait grandi… Et ce serait toujours amusant de toutes façons… Avec un petit sourire, Shun répondit.

-Si tu veux tout savoir…

Et il appuya bien sur le dernier mot, son sourire se faisant espiègle…

-Il ne me fait rien que je ne désire pas…

Les yeux de Ikki s'agrandirent et il rougit, puis, ses traits se tirèrent de colère…

-C'est un Spectre, Shun.

Le visage de Shun se ferma. Il en avait définitivement assez de son frère…

-Et moi je suis un Saint, énonça-t-il comme une évidence. Nous ne sommes plus ennemis et il me plaît, et en seize ans de vie, il est le premier à le faire. Je ne compte pas passer à côté de ce qu'il peut m'offrir.

-Tu n'as que seize ans, Shun. Tu peux attendre.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Claqua la voix du jeune homme. Si je ne pouvais pas attendre ? Nous avons peut être vaincu Saga, Hilda, Poséidon et Hadès, mais il reste encore de nombreux autres Dieux qui pourraient déclarer la guerre à Athéna ! Héphaïstos qui a été banni de l'Olympe ! Loki, le Dieux du Chaos, qui cherche encore son fils, Jörmungandr, perdu au fond de l'un de nos océans ! Chronos qui pourrait un jour se libérer du Tartare ! Et qui d'autre encore !? Il y en a tellement ! La Terre est si convoitée et a tellement d'ennemis qu'il est presque étonnant que nous vivions une époque aussi tranquille ! Donc non ! Je ne veux pas attendre ! Est-ce clair !?

Ikki, sentant venir l'orage, opéra une retraite stratégique.

-C'est comme tu voudras, mais ne viens pas pleurer dans mes bras le jour ou il ne seras plus là… Ce qui me rassure, c'est qu'il ne peut pas te faire trop de mal au risque de provoquer une seconde guerre sainte…

Shun haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

-La réciproque est vraie aussi. Et je suis un grand garçon. Le jour ou Myû ne seras plus là, je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller seul…

Ikki haussa les épaules.

-C'est toi qui voit. Bon, comme visiblement tu semble aller bien, je vais rentrer au Sanctuaire. Je reviendrai bientôt…

-Passe un coup de fil, rétorqua Shun, de mauvaise humeur.

Ikki lui jeta un regard noir, appela Shaka, et disparu.


	13. Chapter 13

Quelques minutes plus tard, Myû toqua à la porte.

-Il est parti ? L'orage est passé ?

Pour toute réponse, Shun lui tira la langue… Myû rigola et répondit à Shun que, si il était suffisamment remis, il pouvait venir déjeuner. Shun rougit en saisissant parfaitement l'allusion et le suivit. Alors qu'il terminaient tous les deux leur petit déjeuner, Myû se décida à faire savoir qu'il avait entendu…

-Alors comme ça, je te plaît ?

Shun rougit et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de lait. Il reposa prudemment son bol.

-Tu en doutais encore ?

Myû sourit.

-Non, pas vraiment, mais du coup, je me demandais : qu'est-ce qui te retiens Shun ?

Shun baissa la tête.

-Myû… Pardonne-moi, je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais…

Le Spectre baissa la tête d'un air déçu.

-Mais pas assez, c'est ça ?

Shun releva brusquement la tête et répondit sans doute un peu trop vite.

-Si !

Il sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit et rebaissa la tête en rougissant, mais saisit parfaitement le regard surpris du Spectre.

-Tu me plais un peu trop, Myû… Je crois… Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi…

Les yeux de Myû s'agrandirent, puis, se rétrécirent d'un air suspicieux.

-Tu le crois ?

Shun détourna les yeux.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant, donc, je ne sais pas…

Myû soupira.

-Mais ?

Shun releva brièvement les yeux, puis, les rebaissa.

-Je… Je ne te fais pas encore suffisamment confiance pour m'abandonner à toi. J'ai trop souffert dans ma vie pour le faire comme ça…

Myû hocha la tête, puis soupira, compréhensif. Il n'était pas n'importe qui, il était un Spectre d'Hadès. Mais le jeune homme devant lui n'était pas n'importe qui non plus, c'était un Saint d'Athéna. La où le Spectre avait vu ses pouvoir et sa mémoire lui arriver comme ça, d'un seul coup, et bouleverser sa vie d'humain lorsque l'âme du Papillon avait été libérée de la Cascade de Rozan, le jeune Saint avait vécu toute sa vie comme une arme. Il avait été élevé pour devenir un guerrier. On l'avait séparé de son frère, puis forcé à suivre un entraînement effroyable, en attendant de lui qu'il revienne victorieux, ou qu'il meure. Athéna était décidément bien cruelle… Peut être encore plus que son propre maître, d'une certaine façon. Et, par dessus le marché, le Saint et lui, il y a moins d'un an étaient encore ennemis…

-Rassure-toi, Shun. Nous avons tout le temps…

Shun soupira. Oui, mais combien ? Il l'avait dit à Ikki, tant d'ennemis étaient susceptibles de convoiter la Terre… Le jour ou cela arriverait, il devrait retourner se battre, il mourrait peut être, tandis que le Spectre ne pourrait désobéir à son Seigneur et lui venir en aide sans voir sa tête mise à prix à court terme… Si la Terre était de nouveau attaquée, leur relation était sans espoir… Mais Shun voulait y croire. Il voulait croire qu'il aurait le droit de vivre une vie normale. Le droit de vivre. Même si cette vie était courte et insignifiante pour ceux qui les employaient…

-Le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon...


	14. Chapter 14

Durant les jours suivants, bien qu'en apparence leur comportement vis à vis de l'autre n'ait pas changé, l'ambiance était pourtant très différente… L'atmosphère était… Tendue…

Shun ne cessait de chercher Myû, et à la fois, de le fuir… Sans en avoir conscience, il le cherchait du regard dès qu'il n'était pas dans son champ de vision, et lorsqu'il le trouvait et que leurs regards se croisaient, il se détournait en rougissant…

Le Papillon s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation, mais s'en voulait un peu d'avoir tant brusqué le jeune homme innocent. Même si c'était bien le jeune Saint d'Andromède qui avait initié les choses, le Spectre ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis pour la suite et le résultat était un jeune homme fuyant, qui s'écartait le plus possible de lui en s'endormant et qui se réveillait le nez dans ses cheveux, les jambes entremêlées avec les siennes et une érection vibrante qui palpitait entre, et contre, ses cuisses…

Cependant, si le Spectre s'était un peu plus creusé les neurones plutôt que de sauter sur la première conclusion qu'ils lui avaient donné, il aurait pu formuler une autre hypothèse... Celle que le jeune homme innocent ne le soit pas tant que ça et ait une idée très précise de ses désirs, mais également une trouille bleue de demander… La vérité était que Shun, le pauvre garçon, ne cessait de revivre la merveilleuse fellation que lui avait fait le Spectre, de sentir à nouveau le goût délicieux de son sperme sur sa langue et l'odeur enivrante de son intimité sur ses doigts. Il revivait leur baiser et sa douceur veloutée, et toutes les sensations éprouvées revenaient le foudroyer aussitôt qu'il croisait de nouveau les yeux topazes-vins du Papillon… De cela résultait un inconfort quasi constant, qui ne pouvait trouver de réel soulagement. Même dans les meilleurs rêves érotiques, quel que soit le fantasme époustouflant que pouvait mettre en scène le subconscient du jeune homme… Subconscient fertile, mais qui, ces derniers temps, finissait invariablement par revenir à la même chose : le sexe (imposant, Shun le savait maintenant) du Papillon à l'intérieur de lui… Shun allait finir par se luxer les doigts si cette situation persistait...

Et que dire du Papillon qui peinait à se contenir à chaque fois qu'il tombait par mégarde (ou pas) sur le bel adolescent en train de s'habiller ? Depuis quelques temps, le jeune homme prenait des douches à des heures inhabituelles. Il n'était pas rare que le Spectre entre dans la chambre pour y trouver un Shun à peine vêtu, cherchant des vêtements dans son armoire, exposant ainsi une magnifique paire de fesses à peine cachées par sa serviette blanche détrempée… Le Papillon opérait alors une retraite stratégique, dont le protocole était maintenant bien rodé :

1) Se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir.

2) Se pincer l'arête du nez d'une main et le couvrir de l'autre pour éviter de saigner.

3) Essuyer les éventuelles gouttes tombées à terre d'un discret et rapide coup de chaussette.

4) Aller se réfugier dans la salle de bain pour une petite séance de masturbation intensive.

5) Ressortir de la salle de bain aussi sec parce que la trouver remplie de vapeur et de l'odeur de Shun n'est pas une bonne idée pour se calmer.

6) S'enfermer dans la première pièce non utilisée pour enfin pouvoir se soulager.

7) Le faire évidemment en silence, sans embarrasser une nouvelle fois sa magnifique vierge effarouchée…

Même si cela signifiait les règles 6 et 7 impliquaient se lever aux aurores pour être le premier à occuper la salle de bain...

L'atmosphère était donc belle et bien tendue, mais plutôt dans le sens premier…


	15. Chapter 15

Un matin, se réveillant avec une énième érection entre les jambes et un caleçon collant, mais seul, comme depuis plusieurs jours, Shun se rendit compte que, à cause de leur petit jeu de cache-cache, ils commençaient à vivre dans un bordel ambiant…

Pas que la maison ne soit pas assez grande pour qu'ils puissent s'éviter, mais ils étaient tellement embarrassés rien qu'à l'idée de se croiser qu'il restaient chacun de leur côté : D'un côté, Shun s'enfermait dans son atelier de peinture pour y peindre sa lubie du moment (« Papillon butinant »), et provoquait une avalanche de toiles inexposables en public au point que le jeune homme ne savait plus ou les mettre. De l'autre côté, le Papillon hantait la cuisine ou le jardin, le « Seigneur des Anneaux », tome trois à la main, le marque-page de Gandalf à la page cent-cinquante depuis bientôt une semaine…

Maintenant, leurs contacts se limitaient à des repas pris rapidement, en silence, et le nez dans le bol, et à la vaisselle, rapide, en silence, et le nez dans la mousse ou les torchons… Et bien sûr, à des nuits, bien trop longues, pas si silencieuses, et le nez dans leurs oreillers pour étouffer leurs gémissements. Evidemment, lorsque l'un d'entre eux ne dormait pas, soit il se levait discrètement pour se masturber avec la rapidité d'un ninja, et ressautait dans le lit avant qu'il n'ai refroidi, sois il faisait semblant...

Et ce matin, Shun constata, perplexe, que des vêtements sales et aux taches suspectes jonchaient le sol, que les bouquins que Myû lui prenaient s'empilaient au pied du lit, que ses livres de cours s'entassaient sur le bureau et que ses feuilles de notes volaient allègrement dans la pièce au gré des courants d'air…

Avec un soupir, il se leva sans faire attention à son érection douloureuse, et commença à pousser les vêtements du pieds pour en faire un tas près de la porte. Vu les traces, il s'agissait de vêtements de nuit, ils étaient donc à laver d'urgence… Shun se pencha ensuite sous le lit, et en sortit divers mouchoirs usagés, caleçons sales et livres poussiéreux. Ces derniers jours, ils avaient tous les deux appliqué la règle très utile du « quand ça ne se voit pas, c'est que ce n'est pas la » et avaient fermé les yeux sur les bruissements discrets qui suivaient généralement un long gémissement d'extase… (Tu dors ? Oui!) Shun se fit la réflexion vaguement machiste qu'ils étaient bien des mecs…

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il aperçut une étrange tache rose sur le sol, de l'autre côté du lit. Trop loin, il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Il blêmit et espéra que Myû n'avait pas trouvé le caleçon rose pétant marqué « Je suis gay et je l'assume" en arc en ciel sur le devant avec un gros coeur des même teintes sur les fesses, que Hyôga lui avait offert pour ses seize ans… Il grimpa précipitamment sur le lit et attrapa ce qui était malheureusement le caleçon honni, avant de le jeter dans un coin de la pièce en se promettant de le brûler par un hasard tout à fait hasardeux la prochaine fois qu'il se débarrasserait des feuilles du jardin. (Oui, il aimait jardiner…)

Il en profita pour attraper les mouchoirs qu'il n'avait pas pu atteindre de l'autre côté, et posa les livres que Myû avait posé par terre sur la table de chevet. Il souffla et gémit de douleur. Son érection se rappelait à lui par des pulsations brûlantes, et son caleçon lui rentrait dans les fesses d'une manière désagréable. Il tira un peu sur le tissu, mais cela eût pour seul effet de comprimer un peu plus sa verge qui ne désirait rien de plus qu'être libérée. Il cessa immédiatement. Pas question qu'il s'en occupe avant d'avoir rangé ce foutoir ! Sinon, il allaient recommencer comme chaque jour et ça allait rester le bordel…

Si Shun avait été un rien plus réveillé, et un rien moins concentré, il aurait senti le cosmos du Papillon près de la porte…

Le Spectre, qui avait terminé de préparer le petit-déjeuner après sa séance de travaux-manuels matinale, avait été attiré par le bruit que faisait Shun. Se disant qu'il devait être réveillé, mais trouvant les bruits inhabituels, il avait décidé d'aller voir, par sécurité…


	16. Chapter 16

Lorsqu'il entra, il tomba sur une magnifique paire de fesses moulées dans un boxer noir qui semblait décidé à les écarter le plus possible… Comme hypnotisé par cette vision qui semblait venir directement d'Elysion, le Papillon oublia subitement toutes ses résolutions de patience et d'attentions… Ces fesses l'appelaient, ce n'était pas possible autrement…

Tendues vers lui, se levant et s'abaissant au gré des mouvements de leur propriétaire qui semblait chercher quelque chose sous le lit, bien au chaud dans un boxer si serré que cela ne pouvait être du uniquement à une mauvaise taille, elles semblaient le narguer… Il pouvait presque voir cette petite chose, cette toute petite chose, qui le faisait fantasmer et gémir de frustration depuis des jours… Ce petit anneau, _là…_

Myû s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il s'était approché, pas en marchant, mais en utilisant ses ailes, silencieux comme une ombre, pour profiter de cette vision… Il se posa doucement sur le sol, sans un bruit, et les fit disparaître… Comme un automate, il tendit le bras. Il avait tellement envie de toucher cet endroit…

Il y posa son doigt, l'enfonça un petit peu…

Un long gémissement lui répondit.

Hypnotisé autant par ce son que par la chaleur qui entourait le bout de son doigt, il l'enfonça encore un peu, juste un petit peu, à travers le tissu tendu du boxer…

Shun se cambra, relevant brusquement la tête dans un petit cri, levant ses fesses, et gémit de nouveau. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il attendait ça, qu'il en avait envie… Il aurait pu jouir simplement comme ça, mais cela aurait été trop bête...

-Ah, Myû ! Ton doigt.. !

Semblant reprendre brutalement ses esprits, Myû retira son doigt et se recula.

-Non ! Gémit Shun, au bord des larmes…

Myû resta interdit. Est-ce que Shun était à deux doigts de pleurer parce qu'il se sentait humilié, ou bien justement, parce qu'il l'avait enlevé ?

-Shun ? Appela Myû, incertain…

-Remets-le ! Plus loin ! Vite !

Myû était sur le point de parler encore, de demander à Shun si il était sur, si c'était bien là ce qu'il voulait, mais Shun le devança en lui lançant un larmoyant « S'il te plaît... » Et, oh oui, les Dieux savaient que cela lui plaisait… Mais il en voulait plus…

Myû posa doucement sa main sur les fesses de Shun. Rondes, lisses et fermes, il les trouvaient atrocement excitantes. Lentement, il se pencha entre ses cuisses, respirant avec délice l'odeur du jeune homme en dessous de lui. Il darda de la langue, provoquant un nouveau cri de plaisir. Il humidifia et suçota longuement cette partie, tortionnaire improvisé du jeune Saint à sa merci…

Shun gémissait et sanglotait. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus… Et il avait si mal… Il gémit de nouveau en sentant la langue de Myû se faire plus insistante, faisant frotter son sexe tendu contre le tissu rêche de son boxer. N'en pouvant plus, il finit par demander à Myû.

-S'il te plait… Ton doigt…

Myû se redressa.

-Je vais te faire mal, Shun…

Le jeune Saint d'Andromède, à moitié étouffé par le matelas, secoua la tête.

-Dans… La table de chevet…

Curieux, Myû farfouilla dans le meuble. Il en tira un objet qui le fit sourire largement.

-Qui t'as offert ça ?

Shun haletait.

-Mon maître… Pour… Mon anniversaire…

En effet, Albior de Céphée, fraîchement ressuscité, semblait bien décidé à profiter de la vie aux côtés de Misty, et incitait tous ses élèves à faire de même. Il s'était fait une joie de faire ce cadeau à son fils de cœur pour ses quinze ans. Si à l'époque, Shun, fraîchement sorti du placard, (pas qu'il y ai déjà été, mais maintenant c'était officiel…) avait rougit et répondu qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en servir, en un an, il avait eu le temps de se documenter… Non, il ne parlerait pas à Myû des menottes que lui avait offert Misty, ni du cockring que lui avait offert Hyôga, ni du gode que lui avait offert Shiryu, ni du vibro que lui avait offert Seiya… Pas tout de suite…

En revanche, il était réellement inutile de parler au Spectre de la peluche géante en forme d'oiseau doré que lui avait envoyé son frère par la poste… Shun avait soupiré avant de la ranger dans une boite. Il n'était plus un gosse…

Définitivement plus, se disait le Papillon en tirant sur le tissu humide du boxer de son futur amant, faisant surgir comme un ressort son sexe tendu et suintant… Le Spectre entendit soupirer Shun de soulagement. Il donna une dernière léchouille à cet anneau qui le fascinait tant, et puis… Et puis une autre, tiens… Il en crevait d'envie et vu les gémissements de Shun, il n'allait pas se priver… Il enfonça avec délice sa langue dans l'antre chaud de son Saint bientôt attitré (et pas question qu'il aille voir ailleurs, il allait s'appliquer à le rendre dépendant de sa personne…)

Shun haletait et gémissait, remuant désespérément des hanches pour avoir plus… C'était vrai, il avait tellement rêvé de ça, mais il avait aussi tellement rêvé de plus… La langue du Spectre semblait explorer son intérieur, allant et venant contre les parois de velours. Shun n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir se retenir, mais il ne voulait pas encore jouir, pas comme ça…

-Myû… S'il te plaît… Maintenant… !

Le Spectre, à contre cœur, se redressa, et constata que son beau Saint était à deux doigts de rendre les armes…

-Je vais te faire mal, Shun. Il faut que je te prépare…

Shun gémit de frustration.

-Non.. ! J'ai dit… Maintenant ! Cria-t-il d'une voix perçante…

Comprenant qu'il avait atteint un point de non-retour, le Spectre s'exécuta, et se dépêcha d'étaler du gel lubrifiant sur son membre, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à se montrer si violent avec son bel ange. Il l'aurait fait avec n'importe lequel de ses amants, mais pas avec lui…

Shun se retourna, et lança à Myû un regard furieux qui lui fit craindre une engueulade à la Ikki.

-D'accord… Concéda-t-il.

Et le Papillon s'enfonça violemment en Shun…

Un « OUI ! » d'extase lui répondit et il ne craignit plus rien. Ni de se faire engueuler, ni de lui faire mal, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre…

Se sentant au bord de l'explosion, il ne craignit pas plus de commencer tout de suite. Chacun de ses profonds mouvement arrachaient à Shun un spasme et un véritable cri de plaisir, le jeune Saint accompagnait ses mouvements avec une énergie et une force farouche. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait affaire à un Saint Divin… Parce que quand même, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait l'amour à la quasi vitesse de la lumière… Et par tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, que c'était bon ! Shun était si chaud, si serré, et pourtant si détendu… Il s'agitait comme une poupée désarticulée entre ses doigts, mû uniquement par le plaisir et le désir d'en obtenir plus...

Shun n'en pouvait plus, ses hanches semblaient agitées d'une volonté propre et il ne cherchait pas à contrôler des mouvements qu'il ne pouvait pas réfréner. Que c'était bon ! Il sentait le sexe de Myû qui allait et venait en lui, colonne de chair imposante qui étirait les siennes… Son intimité se resserrait convulsivement autour du Spectre, il sentait chaque veine, chaque relief du pieu qui le transperçait… Il avait désespérément rêvé de cet instant, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé les choses si intensément ! Il sentait la jouissance enfler au creux de ses reins, il la retenait de toutes ses forces, mais Myû ne lui rendait pas la tache facile… Le Papillon s'enfonçait à chaque fois plus loin en lui, ou était-ce lui qui le rencontrait chaque fois plus fort ? Qu'importe, le résultat était le même, et bientôt, Shun ne put s'empêcher de hurler son plaisir alors que son sperme souillait puissamment les draps, tout son corps se contractant autour de l'étranger qui le possédait, entraînant Myû aux portes d'Elysion avec lui…

Le Spectre hurla en sentant Shun se resserrer autour de lui dans un dernier sursaut désespéré. Se déversant en lui jusqu'à la dernière goutte, il s'affala sur Shun pour reprendre son souffle. Le jeune Saint haletait, les yeux mi-clos, en sueur, le regard encore voilé par l'extase… Myû se retira doucement et ramena Shun avec lui sous les draps, lui caressant le dos. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il était probablement épuisé, et enfin satisfait…

Une main taquine et cajoleuse passa sur ses pectoraux, légère comme un courant d'air...

Ou peut être pas si satisfait…

-Dis moi, Myû… Fit Shun, d'une voix cajoleuse…

-Oui ? Répondit le Papillon, incertain sur la suite des événements…

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas t'en tirer à si bon compte ?

Ah, tiens, si. Tout compte fait, il en avait une idée bien précise… Myû sourit.

-C'est à mon tour ?

Shun se redressa et le fixa d'un regard carnassier.

-Oh que oui ! A ton tour de passer à la casserole !

* * *

Alors, ce premier lemon? :D


	17. Chapter 17

Myû déglutit. Pourquoi est ce qu'il venait subitement de se rappeler que le jeune homme devant lui avait été désigné pour servir d'enveloppe charnelle à son maître Hadès ?

-Tourne toi. La position de tout à l'heure me plaisait bien…

Pour ça peut être ?

Le Papillon s'exécuta avec malgré tout, un frisson et un léger sourire d'anticipation… Il sentit le souffle de Shun sur son oreille, et sa voix rauque lui chatouilla les tympans…

-Je vais te montrer à quel point tu m'as torturé tout à l'heure…

Myû ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Il sentait déjà son sexe reprendre de la vigueur et gémit de contentement en sentant Shun lui mordiller la nuque sans douceur. Le jeune Saint ne perdit pas de temps. Il récupéra la bouteille de lubrifiant qui s'était perdu entre les draps et humidifia ses doigts. Sitôt cela fait, il les descendit directement jusqu'à l'intimité du Papillon. Il fit tourner ses doigts autour de l'ouverture, l'assouplit, la stimula jusqu'à la sentir pulser sous ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que le Spectre ne puisse s'empêcher de pousser ses hanches vers lui, jusqu'à ce que seuls des gémissements plaintifs parviennent à ses oreilles… A cet instant, et à cet instant seulement, il fit glisser un de ses doigts à l'intérieur. Myû en gémit de soulagement de sentir enfin quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui, mais c'était si fin, tellement fin… Il en gémit de frustration. Encore plus lorsque Shun fit bouger son doigt, le faisant aller et venir et tourner en lui… C'était bon, mais tellement peu…

-Shun, s'il te plaît… Gémis Myû.

Mais Shun ne semblait pas en avoir eu assez, il ne s'était pas suffisamment vengé…

-Pas encore, murmura le Saint à son oreille d'une voix chaude…

Shun introduisit un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur du Spectre. Myû gémit et se contracta autour de lui. Ses doigts s'accrochaient au draps dans un mouvement compulsif. Shun recommença les mouvements de ses doigts, caressant son Spectre de l'intérieur, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour l'élargir, prenant un plaisir sadique à le voir ainsi affalé sur les draps, si soumis sous ses doigts…

-Shun… Je t'en prie…

Shun sourit d'un air victorieux. Il avait gagné. Il se pencha sur Myû pour murmurer à son oreille, tout en accélérant les mouvements de ses doigts.

-Supplie-moi.

Dans un dernier sursaut d'orgueil, Myû referma obstinément la bouche et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses gémissements. Mais Shun ne voyait pas les choses comme ça, et il ralentit les mouvements de ses doigts jusqu'à leur faire prendre un rythme terriblement langoureux. Myû gémit d'indignation et se tortilla en dessous de lui, mais Shun le maintint contre le matelas de son corps, l'empêchant de bouger ses hanches. Myû se débattit un instant, mais Shun plia ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui, le faisant pousser un cri.

-Ah ! Recommence !

Mais Shun cessa tout mouvement.

-Supplie moi.

Myû se cambra de frustration.

-Bordel Shun ! Prend moi je t'en supplie !

Mais le Papillon n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Shun recommença à faire légèrement bouger ses doigts et se pencha de nouveau sur son amant désespéré.

-Hum… Plus précis s'il te plait…

-Quoi ? Hurla le Spectre. Comment ça, plus précis ?

Shun sourit et souffla contre l'oreille du Papillon, léchant le lobe et le pavillon, mordillant un peu la peau, et se dit qu'il avait trouvé un nouveau point à exploiter en entendant le long gémissement de son amant.

-Tu veux que je te prenne comment ? Murmura-t-il de la même voix rauque. Doucement ou violemment ? Je te baise, ou bien je te fais l'amour ?

Myû aurait pu jouir la, maintenant, tout de suite, rien qu'en entendant les mots du Bronze qu'il avait toujours cru le plus soumis d'Athéna. Sois le côté Hadès ressortait, soit Ikki était bigleux et avait manqué le côté complètement sadique de son petit frère adoré… Mais c'était sans compter sur le bronze en question qui avait bien interprété les spasmes de son corps. Une petite main chaude et taquine lui caressa le ventre, avant de descendre et sans prévenir, de lui serrer quelque chose à la base de la verge…

Myû glapit de douleur. Il voulut se redresser pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Shun venait de lui empoigner les mains et les maintenait vers le haut dans une poigne de fer. Myû haleta. Jamais il n'aurait pensé Shun aussi dominateur…

Il releva la tête si vite qu'il s'en fit craquer la nuque lorsqu'il entendit un cliquetis métallique. Shun lui lâcha les mains. Non. Impossible. Il venait de l'attacher au lit avec des menottes en fourrure rose après lui avoir mis un cockring ? Mais ou était passé le petit Shun si mignon qui fuyait son regard en rougissant ?

-Enfoui sous les hormones… Et oui, tu as pensé fort... glissa à son oreille le petit Shun en question, goguenard…

Un brin paniqué, le Myû sonda rapidement le cosmos du jeune homme. Son maître ne semblait pourtant pas dans le paysage...

Shun s'écarta aussi brusquement qu'il était arrivé, et sa main s'abattit vivement sur la fesse droite du Papillon qui glapit.

-Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu…

Myû prit alors pleinement conscience des nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait. Le cockring lui enserrait le pénis et l'empêchait de jouir, provoquant des pulsations de plaisir qui se propageaient dans tout son organisme, en rythme avec les battements affolés de son cœur. Les menottes lui serraient les poignets lorsqu'il tirait dessus, mais la fourrure était douce, envoyant des signaux contradictoires à ses nerfs à fleur de peau… Et Shun, qui trouva qu'il ne répondait pas assez vite et abattit de nouveau sa main sur sa fesse, faisant tressauter sa verge par le jeu des propagations nerveuses… Shun le claqua une nouvelle fois et Myû ne put qu'enfouir son visage dans l'oreiller en tremblant et en gémissant désir, de plaisir, et de frustration. Shun le claqua encore et encore et encore, sans rien obtenir d'autre de lui que des cris et des gémissements. Myû dut se rendre à l'évidence : il aimait ça. Il aimait la souffrance que lui provoquait son anneau pénien et le brutalité dont Shun faisait preuve. Il aimait sentir ces sensations contradictoires qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir, et bordel ! Ce qu'il pouvait aimer être dominé !

Shun finit par se pencher de nouveau sur lui, massant ses fesses endolories dans une tendresse qui faisait comprendre au Papillon que ce n'était pas fini. Shun reposa sa question, mais un peu différente…

-Alors ? Je te baise, ou je te torture encore ?

Myû hoqueta de stupeur. Était-ce avec un vibromasseur que Shun descendait le long de sa colonne vertébrale ? Oh ! Par Hadès ! Il ne pourrait pas supporter ça ! Pas ça !

-Baise moi, Shun ! Je t'en supplie, baise moi ! Vite !

Shun écarta le vibromasseur et le posa sur le lit, mais il garda la main dessus. Il n'avait toujours pas fini.

-A une seule condition.

Myû se tortilla et gémit d'indignation.

-Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Maintenant, baise moi !

Shun sourit contre son oreille.

-Sors tes ailes.

Le Papillon se figea.

-Pardon ?

-Sors tes ailes. J'y ferais attention, je te le promet, mais elles sont si jolies, je veux les voir…

Myû hésita. Malgré son nom et l'endroit ou il vivait, son apparence lui avait déjà valu bien des remarques et toutes n'étaient pas flatteuses. La plupart des Spectres avaient gardé une apparence relativement normale, mais pas lui, ni son frère. Et on ne leur avait pas demandé leur avis. Et si Monarch passait pour un Spectre presque standard, ses couleurs chatoyantes faisaient que bon nombre d'entre eux le voyaient susceptible de traîtrise. C'était une partie de lui qu'il n'aimait pas.

-Shun, je ne suis pas sur que…

-C'est toi qui voit, l'interrompit le bronze.

Et il saisit à nouveau le vibromasseur et commença à le faire entrer dans l'intimité du Papillon. Myû hurla.

-Non ! Par pitié ! D'accord, d'accord ! Je les sors ! Mais pas ça, s'il te plaît, je ne tiens plus !

Shun retira le vibromasseur.

-J'attends.

Magnanime, il laissa à Myû le temps de reprendre son souffle. Il vit le Papillon se concentrer un instant, puis ses magnifiques ailes apparurent devant Shun, qui resta un instant perdu dans cet océan de couleurs qui lui avait apparemment manquées… Il n'arrivait jamais à les reproduire sur ses toiles…

Un gémissement plaintif le sorti de ses pensées.

-Shuuun ! S'il te plait.. !

Shun sourit, et décida qu'il était temps d'arrêter. Il se pencha une dernière fois sur Myû et il déposa un léger baiser sur sa nuque, entre ses deux omoplates. Puis, il s'enfonça en Myû d'un seul coup.

Le Spectre hurla. De plaisir. De soulagement. D'étonnement de le sentir si imposant. Et de tant d'autres choses encore…

La seule chose qu'il ne ressentait pas était la douleur… Shun commença immédiatement ses mouvements, usant délibérément de sa vitesse et de sa force surnaturelle, s'appliquant à faire gémir Myû au point que ses cris retentissaient dans toute la maison… Les hanches du Saint claquaient contre les fesses du Spectre avec une vitesse et une force irréelle, projetant le Papillon en avant contre la tête de lit. Les ailes de Myû battaient au gré des mouvements que Shun lui imposait, recouvrant le Saint d'écailles scintillantes... Shun se mit à gémir lui aussi. Il était tellement bien, au chaud, enfoui au plus profond de son Spectre…

Perdu dans leurs sensations, ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se figèrent lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et se fracassa contre le mur.

-SHUN ! QU'EST CE QUE CETTE SALOPERIE DE SPECTRE T'AS…

Shun et Myû se regardèrent, puis se tournèrent vers Ikki. Le pauvre Saint du Phoenix s'appuyait contre le chambranle de la porte, une main sur le cœur, bouche bée…

-Qu'est ce que cette saloperie de Spectre m'a quoi ? Demanda Shun, un sourire innocent plaqué sur le visage.

Il donna un léger coup de hanches et Myû gémit. Ikki semblait prêt à faire une attaque.

-Ikki nii-san ? Appela Shun, inquiet extérieurement, mais hilare intérieurement.

Ikki sembla enfin se reprendre et se racla la gorge…

-Pardon… Hum… J'étais venu te voir et… Euh…

-Je t'ai dit qu'il valait mieux que tu appelle avant, l'interrompit Shun, ravi de pouvoir le torturer.

Ikki rougit et détourna respectueusement les yeux.

-Brrm, oui… Désolé… Je le ferais la prochaine fois… Euh…

-Et sinon, tu étais la pour quoi ? Reprit Shun.

Petit à petit, il reprit ses va et viens à une lenteur agonisante pour Myû, qui se tortillait en gémissant.

-Hum… Oui… C'était juste pour te dire que… Euh… Shakaetmoionvasemarier, voila, à la prochaine ! cria Ikki en s'enfuyant.

Shun et Myû entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, se regardèrent, et éclatèrent de rire.

-C'était quoi ton plan déjà ? Gloussa Shun, hilare. Le traumatiser à vie en lui faisant comprendre que je suis devenu grand ET en me trouvant un copain, c'est bien ça ?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt réussi, répondit Myû.

Récapitulons : Ikki venait de voir son frère chéri, son petit frère adoré, le doux et chétif Andromède, le porteur de l'armure du sacrifice, en train de chevaucher avec beaucoup de conviction un Spectre d'Hadès, à savoir Myû du Papillon, ses grandes ailes ouvertes, menotté au lit avec des menottes en fourrure rose, les fesses rouges, avec un anneau pénien archi-sérré autour de la verge et qui semblait demander grâce…

Ça allait faire du bordel au Sanctuaire… Et ne parlons pas des Enfers… Surtout si il racontait ça à son maître, Misty, et ses amis les bronzes... De véritables commères. Mais ça valait trop la peine ! Rien que pour emmerder Ikki... Il avait fait une tête qui allait probablement rester gravée dans la mémoire de Shun jusqu'à la fin de sa vie…

Un gémissement désespéré du Spectre qui n'avait toujours pas joui ramena Shun à la réalité, et il recommença à le pilonner joyeusement avec toute son énergie. Il n'en avait jamais mis autant dans un seul de ses combats…

Finalement, les cadeaux de son maître, Misty, Shiryu, Hyôga et Seiya étaient une bonne idée. Il n'avaient pas encore vraiment utilisé ceux de Shiryu et Seiya d'ailleurs, mais il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier tout le monde… Peut être un butt-plug ? Ou un chapelet anal ? Peu importe, il verrait avec Myû lors de leur prochaine virée au sex-shop… Car nul doute qu'il y en aurait… Myû et lui aimaient tous les deux beaucoup trop dominer et être dominés pour que leurs étreintes restent « standard... » Et tant mieux car ils auraient risquer de rapidement épuiser toutes leurs possibilités.

Shun avait maintenant toute la vie devant lui, et même si elle ne durerait sans doute que le temps d'un battement d'ailes de papillon et qu'il aspirait à ce qu'elle soit normale, lui ne l'était pas et son tout nouveau petit ami non plus, alors ses études de médecine attendraient...

FIN !

* * *

Hey! Je n'avais pas réalisé la semaine dernière que ce serait le dernier chapitre^^ Alors verdict?:D

La semaine prochaine, on repasse sur Supernatural avec ma fic "Fifty Shades of Castiel Novak" :)


End file.
